Goro no  Luffy
by Werewolf2300
Summary: What if Luffy had Eaten a  different devil fruit a logia type  one which made the user nearly Invincible    the Goro Goro no mi. AU Strong/Smart Luffy with  Enel's devil fruit powers.
1. Chapter 1

Goro no Luffy

_**Disclamer: I don't own one piece or any of the characters**__** or attacks in this story eexcept my own OC characters. **_

Proluge

13 - years ago- Fuschia village

Makino's – bar

Fuschia village was a small quiet town in the east blue the weakest and most peacefull of the seas.

Where people go about there daily jobs and have a nice quiet drink in the local bar in the evening . all in all a nice small quiet safe town that does not have a lot of activity that is unless Garp or the Red hair pirates are in town.

"HAHAHAHA! You cant be a pirate Luffy your to small you need to grow anchor you aren't strong enough to be in my crew your to puny work on getting bigger and stop day dreaming said shanks laughing. Shanks was a man with red hair . He had a bit of stubble on his chin, and wore a puffy white shirt, black pants, and a cloak. His sword hung belted to his hip. Looking At him he did not look like a man the world government would send all the Admirals and vice admerials if they taught they could kill him

he also did not act like one of the Yonkou, the four most powerful pirates of the grand line and new world or a former member of the Pirate King Gold D Rodger crew.

He was a man who liked to party and did not mind making friends with children as such he enjoyed making fun of his new friend who just as you can imagine did not take it to well. Nani! I'm not puny I'm strong grandpa garp trained me I have a punch that is strong enough to knock out anyone with one shot .

Shanks did not doubt that luffy would be strong for his age if he survived Garp torturous training . Once when he was still an apprentice pirate under Rodger he was unfortunate enough to meet the marine hero Garp. but he could not tell luffy this. The grand line was not called the pirates graveyard for nothing and the new world was even worse .

shanks then offered luffy a challenge to resolve this issue and keep Luffy from coming with him until he was older. shanks said if you can knock me out with one punch I will take you with me on my next voyage.

Luffy then closed his eyes and got a intense look on his face and opened his eyes and jumped up on the bar and hit shanks right in the Jaw and sent him into the far wall as this was happening the crew felt a wave of energy that made some of the weaker members of the red hair pirates faint . The crew was shocked shanks was the first to recover he was not one of the Yonkou for nothing. See I'm strong now you have to take me on your next voyage Luffy said shanks stared in shock a kid sent him "Red Hair shanks" flying he looked around and saw that some of his crew had fainted . He was shocked these guys could hang around him in battle and fight some of the strongest fighters in the grand line and the new world he was seriously thinking of taking Luffy with him but then thought of the dangers of the sea again for a 7 year old kid like Luffy he would be killed and he liked the kid to much to see anything happen to him . Luffy said see I'm strong now you have to take me with you.

Shanks asked Luffy how? What? Luffy said. Send me flying and the wave of energy you sent out shanks said. Luffy said You really want to know?

_(FLASHBACK)_

_fucking gramps dumping me in a fucking jungle and tells me survive and find my way out saying you will be a strong marine. I don't want to be a fucking marine I want to be a pirate._

_He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him that grams training was making him stronger how man kids know how to knock out a adult twice his size and take a punch from grap and build shelters and hunt for food. . However this line thinking was cut of when he heard a loud howling noise and saw a pack of wolves coming towards him he did not even to think he ran fast and hard with the wolves in hot pursuit _

_He was still only a seven year old boy._

_The wolves gained ground and took him down by biting into his arms and shoulder he stared into there yellow eyes and thought I wont die here I will survive and become a great pirate no stupid wolves are going to stop me . The wolves then felt a large massive force and suddenly the wolves pining him down fainted and some of the others had died from the force of luffys will ._

_(End Flashback )_

I then tried to use that felling again on some dear and a bear cubs mother I met again. Then gramps found me a said he felt a massive wave of haki and came to find the source. When I told gramps he told me I had discovered my Haki the will of the king he said he will train me how to use my haki to make me a great marine. Shanks was shocked a _kid had discovered how to use his haki on pure instinct_ but before he could dwell on it further .

Someone kicked open the bar Door and a tall man with long dirty hair made no attempt to hide the blade at his side shouted make way for the scourge of the west . the man said were mountain bandits I'm a man with a bounty 800 beries now give us 20 barrels of rum and we wont wreck this bar and kill all of you. This was impossible as shanks and his crew had drunk all the alcohol in the bar. As Makino told them this shanks held up the last bottle of whiskey and said this is the last one here you go. The bandit cut the bottle with his sword that would seam impressive to someone who has never seen true masters of the sword but to shaks and his crew they were unimpressed . the bandit shouted I'm a man worth 800 berries I need more than one bottle of whiskey. Shanks said you wasted a good bottle of whiskey the bandit hit shanks with a punch and shanks played along he did not even feal the hit but so the bar would not be wrecked he pretended it hurt . The bandit left his ego pumped up .Luffy however was angry to see his idol not stand up to the bandit did not realize how far out of the bandits league shanks was . and was angry that shanks did not fight the bandit and shouted at shanks have you no pride? You should have fought him ? shanks stood up and put his hands on luffys shoulder and said it was only whiskey there not worth it . Luffy pouted at shanks and truned his back on him but this gave luffy time to see the red hair pirates treasure the Goro Goro no Mi they took from the enmeys ship but to luffy it was just food descert to be prisice shanks turned back to luffy to see if he had cooled down and saw the fruit gone and shanks said luffy did you eat it luffy said yeah but it tasted horrible shanks then grabed luffy and started to shake him on reflex but he got shocked by lighting from luffys body. Shanks said Luffy you just eat the Goro Goro no mi (**Rumble-Rumble Fruit**) this gives you great power as it is one of of the seas hidden treasues and curses meaning you're a lighting man you can create and control lighting but you cant swim if you go near sea water and try to swim you will sink to the bottem of the sea and die you are an anchor in water luffy. shanks sighed his friends life just got more complected .

Next day

The bandits were braging about how the shanks and the red haired pirates were weak and no match for them. Luffy had changleed the bandits to a fight for shanks honnor

Luffy beat the bandits using his haki and lighting but because he is still young he faints from using so much engery. the bandit kidnaps luffy. The mayor and Minko then confront the bandit and his men who and recoverd from the beating luffy gave him they say that they will kill luffy and pillage the town. But renforcements arive in the form of shanks and the red hair pirates . one of the bandits points a gun at shanks but he is killed by shanks first mate Ben . Shanks says insult me laugh at me I don't care but try and hurt one of my friends and I will destory you and he realises a small burst of haki. The bandits are easily deafeated by the red hair pirates. But when there is no sign of luffy shanks panics and says "Where is luffy ".

Calm down captain we will find luffy.

Suddenly ben spots Luffy and the bandit there they are captain and he points out to sea.

They look out and see the bandit king with luffy in a boat perpareing to throw luffy into the sea tied up in rope just out to sea a small distance away shanks jumps into the water and swims out to get luffy when th bandit sees shanks comeing he throws luffy into the water and trys to get away in the boat but the sea king eats him luffy who woke up when thrown into the water still floating because the fruit had not fully digested yet and saw him and shanks about to be eaten by the sea king uses what little engery he had while thinking I have to get me and shanks back to shore. Unknown to him his devil power fruit powers react according to his will power and he and shanks flash back to shore In a bolt of lighting depriveing the sea king of his snack .

Shanks then decided to take luffy with him as and appertence pirate as with his powers and some training he could sail with them also so the government wont force him to become a marine or try to kill him before he is strong enough to defend himself so as to elimate a possible Future threat especially if they found out who the kids father is .

Shanks tells luffy For the next ten years luffy you will be an apprentice pirate under me so get your stuff your comeing with us your wont see your home for the next ten Years

(Ten Years Later)

A fancy looking ship was sialing along the water with various guests dressed in good party clothes . the ship was guarded by a marine ship when sundaly there was a shout from the crows nest Pirates it's the Alvida pirates . the marines training kicked in and they fought the pirates but the pirates hauled up some barrels that was in the water.

Only the three of us and kobby know about this and kobby wont say anything about this right koby I-I ain't seen nothin'!, please don't hit me kobby tried to back up and shrink into the corner . lets open up this baby and get a drink . what the hell Luffy stared at them and knocked them out in a few seconds with a punch each thanks kobby. I will take care of Alvida. How do you know me why did you do that they will tell avlida that I know you and I will get the Iron mace? Don't worry my name is monkey D Luffy I will take care of her. Luffy-san how did you end up here and inside the barrel . I was sleeping in a raft after visiting friends and got caught in a whirlpool on my way back . So how did you end up here on a pirate ship Luffy said. Two years ago I got into a boat going out to sea to fish but what I did not know it was a pirate ship takeing there crew back to there ship.

Luffy –san you have to get out of here before alvida hits you with the iron club and kills you .

I'm hungry where can I get some food and cash. Besides if Alvida gets in the way I will beat her besides I can't die until I become pirate king. Coby gaped in shock. "Pirate King? Then, Luffy san is a pirate?" Luffy nodded, "Impossible! The Pirate King is a man with wealth, fame, and power; everything in this world united in one man! The last King, Gold D Roger, was the only man to conquer the Grand Line! Impossible! Luffy you will die if you try to become the Pirate King!" Luffy stopped eating here, his eyes becoming shaded by his straw hat as he stood up.

"It's not about whether or not I can do it," Luffy said quietly, drawing Coby's attention. Luffy plucked the straw hat off his head, looking at it and reliving the memories that went with it. "I promised MY old captain I will become king of the pirates. Besides if you aren't willing to fight for your dream then you might as well be dead besides that is my dream to be pirate king and I will crush all who stand in the way of my dream. Cobby stared at luffy in shock . even though we have only met I'm inspired I will accomplish my dream and become a marine . I will leave and join the marines and when I'm a strong marine I will come back arrest Alvida and all the other pirates like her . What ever coby was going to say next was cut off when the dower exploded in a shower of wood. Coby who are you going to arrest no one alvinda what ever he was going to say was cut off by luffy . Luffy pointed at Alvida and asked Coby "Who's the hag? The crew back away in fear and Alvida with litte effort brought down The 10 ton Iron club right on top of Luffy's head. But thanks to Luffy's Logia power it just went right through him and he just reformed and grabbed Coby and got him out of the way and told him stay out of the way you will just get killed. that was pathetic you're an embarrassment to pirates everywhere said luffy . Alvida stared in shock her mace went right through him how she asked as the crew stared in shock. Luffy said I ate the **Goro Goro no Mi **so im a lighting man now its **my turn.** Luffy raises his left hand and puts it facing the crew says see if you can surive this "**Sango "**and unleashes a massive burst of electricity which wipes out alvida's crew in one massive blast. Alvida starys in shock and fear at the power that was unleashed. She tried to hit luffy with her club one last time but luffy caught it and says** "** _**Chidori Nagash**__**i**_" and shocks alvida. Alvida feels her body go numb and Luffy looks down at her and says you would not last a day on the grand line you would be slaughtered I suppose this is the weakest of the seas so there is not much opposition for a pathetic pirate like you now where are the smaller boats alvida and your treasure tell me or I will throw you overboard and let you drown said Luffy.

( 10 mins later)

Come on cobby lets leave I got what wanted said Luffy with a bag full of loot.

( 10 mins later)

"So Luffy." Koby said trying to start a conversation. "If your aiming to be king of the pirates that means you'll have to enter the grand line right?"

"Yep."

"But it dangerous to sail there most sailors die in those treacherous waters! They call it the pirates graveyard for a reason you know."

Ive been to the grand line before when I was an apprentice pirate under my old captain. I know my way around the grand line besides only the week pirates die in the grand line those who can't cut it.

You've been to the grand line and lived to tell the tale said cobby in shock at hearing his friend had been in the grand line

I came back to the east blue to recruit some strong crew members to go after one piece.

My first target for recruitment is the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro he's being held by the marines on some bogus charge. But if he's in prison he's a criminal said coby. Don't care I'll see if he will join my crew said luffy .

**Authors note : this is AU this will be a semi dark smart strong luffy with ****Enel's Powers and attacks along with some other lighting attacks .****he will still be the same to his friends but to his enimes he will be very ruthless.**

**Luffy has met blackbeard before and will kill him first chance he gets he holds a grudge against him . Luffy also met his father and whitebeard because of ace who he met while with shanks in the grand line. And will be a master of haki. Ps im also looking for a possible nickname for luffy instead of strawhat luffy. Pm me with your choice or put it in the review. Flamers will be ignored. **


	2. Chapter 2 The first Mate

**Goro no **** Luffy**

**Chapter 2: ****finding a first mate **

(10-mins later)

Coby was looking at Luffy while thinking about what he saw Luffy do on the ship and asked Luffy the question that was on his mind.

Luffy you said you ate devil fruit right? "Yeah" said Luffy. How was alvinda's mace able to through you and how come you were not hurt by the mace

asked coby? That's because I ate a logia class devil fruit and because of this all types of attacks from weapons or attacks from other fruit users or

even a bullet from a gun will not affect me I can just reform or if I chose just shock or kill them with lighting . What do you mean Logia class? Coby

asked sounding confused. There are Three main types of devil fruits Coby they are called Paramecia, Zoan, Logia and each of these have their own

abilities .

The Paramecia class gives the user a physical super human ability and example of this is the chop chop fruit which allows the user

to separate there body parts to attack someone or to escape a slash form a blade. The Zoan class gives the user the ability to transform into an

animal and gain thats animals abilities for example a person who could transform into cheetah would gain that animals speed and strength while

using their powers.

And finally a Logia class fruit user can change their whole body into a specific element which can make them nearly impossible

to hit physically and they can also regenerate their whole body and control that specific element if necessary and an example of this is the Goro

Goro no mi that I consumed as a kid Coby.

Do you understand now Coby? Luffy Said." Yes" said Coby.

Where are we going asked Coby? "We're going to an Island called shell town where _Zoro_ is being held. It's also where you can fulfill your dream of

being a marine as there is a base there said Luffy".

Coby looked ahead and he could see the base in the center of the island.

Once they had docked the ship Luffy and Coby headed into town to get something to eat and drink before looking for Zoro and enlisting Coby in

the marines.

After walking around town they saw the marine base sounded by a 9ft wire fence.

The land beyond that seemed to be barren. But upon looking closer they saw a man wearing a green bandana over his head, a white shirt and

black pants and a green haramaki sash tied over his waist tied down in wooden stocks. Standing in front of him was a little girl with pig tales. "T-T-

That's him! That's Roronoa Zoro!"Coby said.

But Luffy ignored him and wanted to see what would happen next. It seemed that the little girl was feeding Zoro a rice ball as if there were friends.

Then trouble came when a lanky man with bowl-shaped hair wearing a purple blazer. You could tell just by the way he walked he thought he was

better than everyone else. He snatched a Rice ball from the little Girls hand and tasted it and then spit it out complaining that it was too sweet and

tasted horrible. He then ordered a marine to throw the little girl over the 9ft high fence. The marine reluctantly did as ordered and the little girl

would have hit the ground hard had Luffy not used his fruit powers to flash to where she was going to land and caught her in his arms and sat the

nervous little girl down. Coby stared in shock at Luffy's speed he blinked and Luffy had disappeared. Coby looked left right and could not find

where Luffy had disappeared to he then looked behind him and saw Luffy inside the marine base grounds talking to Zoro. "Yo!" Are you Zoro?"Luffy greeted.

Zoro looked up to glare at who was talking to him it turned out not to be a marine. But a kid with black hair with a scar under his eye and black pants and a red shirt and a black coat worn over his shoulders and a straw hat on his head.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" he rasped, not wanting to deal with anymore bullshit.

"The names Luffy and I'm a pirate." he responded.

…

"So…"

"I'm looking for a first mate to join my crew and I heard you really strong."

The pirate hunter glared at him. "Get lost! I'm not interested in becoming a pirate. After all I'm a pirate hunter."

"Why not have a change of carriers?" Luffy asked.

'_This guy is really starting to annoy me …'_ Zoro thought.

"Pirates are nothing but cowards that lie, cheat, and steal first chance they get they would slit there crew mates throat in their sleep if they

thought they could get rich quicker or get more power. Besides, I can't leave, not until my sentence is up."

"How long will that be?"

"Just five more days."

Luffy was silent for a moment as he thought about zoro's answer

"Oi, pirate do me a favour, and get me that rice-ball on the ground."

Luffy did what he was asked and held it in front of him.

"You're seriously going to eat this it's filthy?"

"Just shut up and feed me the fucking rice-ball Pirate!"

After eating and holding down the dirt-ball, Zoro turned his attention back to Luffy. "Tell that girl 'thanks' for me will ya?" The pirate hunter's eyes

widened when he noticed that Luffy had vanished. _'What the fuck was that? I must be seeing things… damn heatstroke.' _

"Zoro said he loved it said it was the best rice ball he ever had" Luffy told the Little girl Rika

Rika was smiling and asked "really" her eyes full of happiness "Yeah he said it was lovely and that you're a great cook" Luffy told the little girl

named Rika.. Coby said "Let's take her home to her parents they must be wondering where she is". Ok lead the way Rika.

Rika lead them to her mother's bar that her family owned.

After Rika introduced them to her mother they told them about the captain's corruption and how Zoro had saved them from the captains sons wolf

by killing it as it went to attack them both and how he threatened Zoro that if he did not spend ten days in the stocks he would kill Rika and her

mother and burn down the bar with them in it. Zoro agreed on the condition that he would spend ten days in the stocks without food or water

providing that Rika and her mother were not harmed in any way.

Coby was shocked and said "that man did not deserve the honour to be in the marines he is a disgrace".

The arrogant bastard from before who ordered for Rika to be sent flying came in and said "Wench get me a round of drink". Later when he had two rounds he bragged tomorrow "I'm going to have that Zorro executed in the morning as a joke". All the locals in the

bar were to afraid of the bastards father axe hand Morgan to say or do anything.

That statement alone made Luffy angry who stood up from his seat one the bar stool and grabbed the bastard by the throat and spoke in a cold

and freighting tone " You are a cowardly Little incest with no honor since you won't keep your end of the bargain ill teach you some manners and

the wrongs of lying said Luffy" he then covered the hand that had the captains son by the throat in lighting and said "have some shock therapy

from me free of charge" and shocked him with electricity the bastards screams echoed throughout the entire bar.

Helmeppo was lifted up by the

marines who had heard the bastard's screams and came to investigate. He manages to wheeze out "I'll tell my father he is captain axe Captain

Morgan". Luffy said "go ahead run home to daddy you pathetic little teach your daddy some manners as well" said Luffy as he kicked him in the

face and sent him flying out into the street . Luffy was standing still and controlling his breathing. Meanwhile Coby was panicking saying "he will

get the marines to kill us" said Coby. "Coby calm down worse come to worse ill fight and beat the shit out of the marines" Luffy said.

Coby stopped and looked at Luffy only to find him to have disappeared again.

Meanwhile with Zoro who was imprisoned in the stocks where he was about to succumb to heat stroke when Luffy came to talk to him again.

Zoro sighed. "You again? Look I already told you, I'm not joining your crew!"

"Did you know that the little wimpy bastard is planning to execute you tomorrow?" Luffy asked, not changing his tone.

Zoro's eyes widened at this new information "fucking lying cheating little bastard "cursed Zoro.

"What are you smirking at "Zoro said to Luffy who had a small smirk on his face.

"Well you have two choices one agree join my crew I break you out of here or two stay here and be killed s by the marines" said Luffy.

"That's fucking blackmail" said Zoro.

"I'm a pirate what do you expect" said Luffy

"Fine I'll join your crew I swear on my honor as a swordsman" said Zoro.

"But first you have to get my swords that little bastard Helmeppo took my swords there's 3 of them he put them somewhere in the base" said Zoro.

Luffy's grinned widened. "No problem!" and disappeared in a flash of lighting.

Zoro's eyes widened and said "what the fuck was that? something tells me this is going to be very interesting".

On the top floor room sat a large man who was the textbook definition of 'arrogant'. He had an axe implanted into his hand and he was vicious and cruel.

He only cared for himself and thought everyone else was below him. He was the captain of shell town 'Ax hand Morgan'. He was currently looking out the window, observing what he deemed it to be his 'greatest achievement': Raising a 10 ft tall statue of himself.

Moments later, his disappointment of a son, barged into his office to give out about a stranger in town who had attacked him in town.

Later his son who was still complaining and Morgan's patience was nearly gone. "Father aren't you going to do something he attacked me even

you never hurt me" he cried.

"Do you know why I've never hurt you?" Morgan asked his son.

Helmeppo was taken aback. "I-Is it because you love me… your son…?"

"No."

Helmeppo was knocked back into the wall opsite of him, courtesy of his father's left hook.

"Because you're not worth hitting… you are a disappointment to me as a son. Tell me have you killed the intruder who was sneaking in feeding the prisoner"? "No she's just a little girl" said Helmeppo.

The captain turned toward one of the marines at the door and ordered him to go into town and kill the girl and her family. But the marine stood defiantly.

"Sir, I will not obey! Even if you are ranked higher, I will not obey that order as it is unlawful and wrong".

Morgan hit him with the blunt side of his axe and said I will do it myself later. Be glad that I am felling generous now get that statue up and don't

break it "Morgan said to them.

When suddenly Morgan heard a shout of "**Byakurai" **and his statue was blown up.

Morgian looks down and sees a Teenager with a straw hat and with smoke coming out of two his fingers that were pointing in the direction of

where his statue once stood. Luffy looked up and said" Sorry but that thing was an eye sore says Luffy how could anyone look at that without

wanting to break it I did everyone here a favor by destroying that thing".

Morgian who was by now furious yelled "CAPTURE THAT LITTLE BASTARD AND BRING TO ME! I'LL KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD MYSELF NOW!"

However as soon as the marines charged Luffy they suddenly found it hard to breed and pretty soon they were on their knees struggling to

breathe and started to see visions of their own death being killed by the devil in front of them before they passed out from the strength of Luffy's haki .

After Luffy had taken care of the usual marine grunts he spotted the little Insect from before hiding behind one of the walls hoping no to be

noticed. When Helmeppo spotted the demon from earlier combing towards him for that is the only thing he could be a demon in human form coming

towards him he tried to run but was slammed against the wall. "Well Well if it isn't the coward from before now unless you want more shock

therapy show me where you put Zoro's swords or you're a dead man" said Luffy.

After Helmeppo showed Luffy the room where he put swords Luffy took them and knocked out Helmeppo with a haki infused fist to the face.

Luffy then jumped down to where Zoro was tied up and used his blade to cut Zoros bindings and free him "here is your blades Zoro now you're my

first mate welcome to the crew" said Luffy.

Morgan who had seen all of his men defeated and the prisoner freed Jumped down and charged towards Luffy when he was close he brought his axe down on Luffy intending to split him in half when to his surprise his axe went through him but to his shock Luffy just reformed after being hit.

"I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD YOU RUINED MY STATUE YOU'RE A NOBODY A NOTHING WHILE I'M A GREAT AND POWERFULL MARINE CAPTAIN"!

"No all you are is just an overgrown lighting rod and you know the thing about lighting rods they tend to get struck" "**ELTHOR" **Luffy shouted while holding up two fingers facing the sky (1) as he did this Morgan was struck with a massive bolt of lightning and all that was left of the cruel axe

hand Morgan was a piece of the wooden handle of the axe and a giant scorch mark where he once stood.

And so ended the reign of the terrible Axe hand Morgan defeated and killed by the future pirate king.

* * *

**AN: this the second chapter of my version of logia luffy thanks to all those who sent me nicknames for Luffy. **

**1) The way azien holds his fingers for Way of Destruction no. 90 - Black Coffin in bleach **

**Luffy's coat is worn the same way as Admiral Kizaru in one piece**

**Question **

**Should the straw hats have a bigger ship than the merry**

**im still looking for a nickname for luffy **

**Pm me or put it in a review? Thanks **

**Ps: I'm also looking for a beta any interested mail me**

** Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3 The  Navigator

Goro no Luffy – Chapter Three

(Three days after Shell Town)

Three days of sea now stretched between Zoro and Shell Town, but the battle still picked at his curiosity. Zoro thought about what he saw at that Marine base—the way the Marines who tries to attack Luffy suddenly fell to their knees and appeared as if they had trouble breathing before passing out. Unused to troubled thoughts, Zoro decided to ask the source of the problem (if you will).

"Hey, Luffy! Back at the base… what was that? How did you knock out those Marines that tried attacking you? I didn't even see you move." Asked Zoro.

"Oh, I used my Haki to knock them out." Zoro's new captain shrugged. "They were weak minded so they were knocked out easily enough!"

"What is Haki?" Asked Zoro. The swordsman had heard about it on his journey but never knew what it was.

"Haki is the force of your will and spirit in a physical form. It can be used in different ways. One of the ways is to use it to strengthen your muscles in either your arms or legs so that you punch or kick through _anything_—even sea stone! It can also be focused into a blade to cut through giant ships or buildings with a single swipe of your blade. Haki can also be used to fight logia fruit users. Some masters of Haki can use it to cancel the effects of sea stone on fruit users." Said Luffy.

"Anyway!" Luffy plunged on. "We're nearly there. We can get some food and supplies up ahead."

Ahead of Luffy and Zoro there were three pirates floating in the water. When the two stopped to find out the three pirates' story, Zoro and Luffy learned that the three had stopped when they saw an attractive orange haired girl in a small boat with what appeared to be a treasure chest. The three pirates thought it was their lucky day—they could score some treasure from a hapless and helpless girl. The girl had promised to give them her treasure if they helped her. However, the orange-haired girl double-crossed them and stole their boat, leaving them in a storm with a sinking ship.

Now the three pirates floated in the water with a mixture of awe and outrage.

"How did she see the storm coming?" Asked the first pirate.

"I don't know but once we find her we will kill her!" Said the second pirate.

"Look ahead there's a boat coming this way lets steal it and find that thief!" Said the third pirate.

(with Buggy)

The pirate who ruled Orange Town was a pirate who had sailed with legends like "Red Hair Shanks" and "Gold D. Roger" and the "Infamous Dark King Silvers Rayleigh". Nowadays, this pirate known as Buggy the Clown just ransacked towns in the East Blue and stayed away from big time action that would draw the attention of the Marines.

"What do you mean my maps were robbed? How did she get open my treasure chest?" Asked Captain Buggy.

"We don't know! Only the _thief _knows how." Said one of Buggy's men.

"Care to repeat that?" Asked Buggy.

" I said 'only the robber knows'?" The pirate then realized that his captain heard something different than what he said. He tried to plead with his captain, "Please Captain! Spare me, it was a mistake!" But today was just not the pirate's day.

"RUBBER!" Shouted Buggy. "Load the Buggy Balls! FIRE THE CANNON!" Men scrambled to load and fire the cannon at the unfortunate pirate, destroying half the town in the process.

"Find that thief and get my maps back!"

(Orange Town)

An orange-haired thief was running through the streets of Orange Town having just stole from a Pirate by the name Of Buggy the clown and being chased by Pirates.

When she spotted two men up ahead walking and got a devious idea pretend that one of them is her boss and let them fight it out while she escapes.

"Oh, boss! You're here! I've been waiting for you to rescue me!" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah! It took me a while to get here, but I'm here!" Nami quirked an eyebrow, but continued on. With a leap, she ran down the street.

"I'll leave everything to you!" The Buggy Pirates grimaced at her running, but turned to Luffy.

"Now we'll teach you what happens when you mess with the Buggy pirates!" One of the pirates threatened.

Luffy disappeared and repapered in front of the pirate, planting his fist in the confused pirate's face before delivering a Haymaker that demobilized the pirate. The second pirate charged towards him with a sword in hand but Luffy grabbed the pirate's wrist and threw him over his shoulder. With the attacker stunned, Luffy twisted the pirate's arm and broke it and kicked him in the face, effectively knocking him out. The last pirate rushed towards him but Luffy covered his fist in lighting and put it through the pirate's heart, killing him instantly. Luffy then looked towards the roof of the building on his right hand side and said with good humor, "You can come out. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Absolutely. You're pretty strong!" Nami said.

Luffy smirked. "And not to mention handsome to boot!" He waggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled. "So what's your name, pretty lady?"

"I'm Nami! I'm a thief who only steals from pirates! Want to be partners?"

"No." Luffy said simply and without explanation turned to Zoro. "Let's go, Zoro."

"No?" Nami asked, surprised

"What can you do besides steal?" Luffy challenged.

"I'm the best navigator in the entire East Blue!" Nami said with pride.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's borrow one of these houses and iron out the details." Luffy proposed.

"So, you robed Buggy of his map of the Grand Line and another map of an area you don't recognize and he is now chasing you down?" Luffy summed up Nami's story.

Nami nodded and Luffy grinned. "So, what do you say? Join my pirate crew as my navigator!"

"Forget it! I will never join a pirate crew!" Nami exclaimed.

"Then how about a temporary alliance? You will never get Buggy's treasure by yourself and I want that map of the Grand Line. Me and Zoro will take care of Buggy and his friends and we split his treasure. Once I get the map, I don't care. Deal?"

"Fine. It's a deal." Nami agreed.

"Anyway, I got a plan. This way we both get want we want." Luffy grinned.

(With Buggy)

"WHAT! YOU LOST TRACK OF THE MAPS THIEF! YOU THREE STRONG MEN CHASE AFTER ONE THIEF AND END UP LIKE THIS!" Buggy screamed.

"We're really sorry, captain!" They pleaded. "B-but! There was a really strong guy! He…! He was her boss and he wore a straw hat and he was really fast and strong!"

"DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" The three crewmen tried to plead for their lives but Buggy killed them all.

"Captain Buggy!"

"WHAT!" He screamed, spittle flying everywhere.

"The thief we just saw… she returned here herself and she has some stranger with a straw hat tied up in rope."

"Okay! Bring her in!"

"I captured the thief, Captain Buggy, leader of the strongest pirate fleet! I will return your map too!" Nami announced while Luffy snarled at her, startled.

"You tricked me!" He accused but Nami only stuck out her tongue out in a mocking gesture. Buggy grinned.

"I see… you're obediently returning the map to me… but… why are you doing this?" Nami grinned childishly.

"You see, I got into a fight with my boss! He's an idiot, so I thought I'd join up with you!" Buggy blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then he threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"HAHAHA! An idiot, eh? I like your attitude! I think I will let you join my crew!" He laughed even harder as the crew cheered. Nami grabbed Luffy and threw him into the iron cage they provided.

"Break out the rum, boys! Let's celebrate!" Buggy turned towards Nami and lifted his drink. "To our newest crewmate!"

.

"Now, Nami. To join my crew and prove you have what it takes to help me rule the Grand Line, all you have to do is fire the cannon and kill your former boss."

"But right now drink up! Boys! We're gonna to see an execution!" Buggy cheered.

"What now?" Nami asked Luffy under her breath.

"Fire the cannon. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Luffy said.

"Okay."

"Load the Buggy Balls! Now, Nami. Time for you to prove your loyalty!"

"Goodbye, Boss. It's been fun." Nami said and then she fired the cannon.

"HA HA! Welcome to the crew, Nami!" Buggy cried.

"Man! That would have hurt—had it hit me!" Luffy's disembodied voice made Buggy and his crew's eyes shoot wide open.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Buggy demanded.

"HERE!" Luffy cried behind Buggy who jumped and turned around only to be met a punch to the face and his head fell off thanks to his devil fruit powers. Luffy then kicked Buggy hard in the family jewels and every man there (even Zoro, who was on the far roof) winced and checked everything was still there from the force of the blow Buggy received. Meanwhile, Buggy was on the ground crying in pain from the blow to his pride and joy.

Zoro jumped down from the roof top landing in the middle of some pirates who were surprised to see him.

Buggy slowly stood up with anger written across his face. "No one does that to me!" And he launched his hand with a knife in it at Luffy who caught his hand. "You will have to do better than that!"

Buggy said. "You forgot I have two hands to attack with!" He said even as his other hand appeared next to Zoro and stabbed him in the side.

"I missed anything vital, but he will still bleed to death if he is not treated." Buggy gloated.

"Shit! Nami, get over here! We have to get Zoro out!" Luffy commanded.

"Raiton Flare!" And all Buggy and his crew were temporarily blinded by a flash of lighting. When they could see again, Luffy and his crew of two were gone.

"Mohji. Find them and kill them. I want their heads now!" Buggy commanded as he stalked off.

"It's nothing, Captain!"

"Don't talk, Zoro. Save your energy." Luffy hushed as he examined the wound. "Here. Lie down, Zoro." Luffy takes a piece of cloat from his pocket and places it over Zoro's wounds and uses Zoro's sash to hold it in place.

There was a loud roar in the distance and Nami says "It's Mohji the Lion Tamer! Let's get out of here!"

"You're right. I can't fight yet until I patch up Zoro."

After ten minutes of running, Luffy laid Zoro on the ground and checked his wound. It was still bleeding. Desperate, he proposed an idea to Zoro. "Zoro, I'm going to have to patch you up using my fruit powers. I won't lie, it will hurt like hell. It's your choice."

"Do it. I won't die until I become the World's Greatest Swordsman and the Pirate King's right hand. Isn't that right, future Pirate King? Besides, I'm not afraid of a little pain." Zoro said.

Luffy just laughed and said, "That's right. You can't die until you have accomplished your dream. Nami, put that cloth into his mouth for him to bite into."

"What are you going to do?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to use my lightening to cauterize his wound."

"Lightening! Where are you going to get lightening when there is not a cloud in the sky!" Nami demanded incredulously.

"I'm going to use my fruit powers. I ate the _goro goro no mi_—a logia-type fruit as a child so now I'm a lightening man!" Luffy explained.

"Get ready, Zoro, this will hurt. Here it goes…" Luffy focused a small amount of lightening into his hand and said "Gloam Paddling". There was a spark and Zoro's wound closed.

Luffy then sensed someone coming and said to Nami, "Someone is coming. Get ready—stay behind me!" Luffy then focused lightening into two fingers, ready to fire.

"What are you people doing out here? You're supposed to be in the shelters!" The mayor exclaimed.

Luffy relaxed and then asked the mayor, "Where can I put my friend here? He needs to rest. He was injured by Buggy the Clown."

"Follow me, you can put him in my house."

(Mayor's House )

"Your friend woke up and he said he was fine and would not go to the shelters." The mayor told Luffy and Nami.

"What's the story with the dog sitting outside the shop near here? I thought he would be in the refugee camp in the shelters with some kid?" Asked Luffy.

"The dog's name is Chouchou and his master was killed by Buggy. I believe the only reason he stays outside that shop is because it is the last thing left of his master so he wants to protect it." The mayor explained. "So I feed him every day. Anyway, it's time for me to feed him." The mayor walked out the door with Luffy and Nami behind him to feed the dog outside the shop.

They then heard a loud roar and the mayor said, "It's Mojhi the Lion Tamer! Let's get out of here!" The mayor panicked and made a grab for Nami to get her to run. Nami shimmied away from his hand.

"Don't grab me!"

Luffy said, "Nami! Go with the mayor, I'll take care of Mojhi. Besides, I can't afford to have my navigator hurt!" Nami nodded and went with the mayor.

"Looks like it's just you and me, boy! What do you say we put this overgrown pussy through obedience school?" Luffy smirked at his companion.

The dog just barked in agreement.

"Well, look at what we have here! Looks like I caught me a thief. I'm Mohji, Buggy's first mate. They call me The Lion Tamer!" Mohji laughed tauntingly. "Looks like your friends left you. Tell me where the others are and I may let you live!"

Meanwhile, Nami was peeking around the corner of one of the houses and thought to herself, "The bastard's going to sell me out!" However, she was surprised with what she saw next.

"Let me ask you question: did you lose a bet with your hair dresser? Is it that why your hair looks like that? Besides, I don't sell out my friends."

"THEN DIE! GET HIM, RICHIE!" The lion pounced.

"I don't think so!" Luffy laughed and disappeared in a blur of speed and formed his sword of lightening. "_Battōjutsu_!"Luffy reappeared past Richie and sheathed his blade. The lion suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious and covered in cuts and blood.

"RICHIE!" Mohji mourned. "YOU BASTARD!" Mohji charged.

Luffy sighed, "Fine, have it your way." Luffy released a small amount of haki which stopped Mohji in his tracks and sent him flying along with his lion by one well-placed haki-enforced kick right into the bar where Buggy and his men were.

Nami came out from behind the house and asked Luffy, "How did you do that? You just beat Buggy's first mate and his pet lion like he was nothing!"

"Why Nami, that's just the strength of the man who will be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a grin.

"So Luffy, why are you a pirate? I mean you don't seem the type to go around ransacking towns and killing and terrorizing innocent people…"

"Any idiot can raise a Jolly Roger and start terrorizing towns and call themselves pirates. "What they _don't_ realize is if they only rob cruise ships or merchant ships carrying drink and weapons and then hide out in the towns the villagers will keep quiet without need of terrorizing if you spend a load of cash in their town that way both sides win. And the pirates have somewhere to treat their wounded, sort out loot, and lay low from their enemies." Luffy grinned and adjusted his straw hat. "Besides, a true pirate is not afraid to fight to accomplish their dreams—even against the World Government!"

Nami had to admit that Luffy made sense.

(Meanwhile with Buggy)

Buggy was sitting drinking in the bar when Mohji and Riche came crashing through the roof seriously hurt.

"Who did this to you Mohji? How could someone be able to hurt you two like this?" Buggy asked.

"It was the thief's boss—the pirate. He did this! He was too strong, Captain Buggy!"

Buggy shouted, "Load the Buggy Balls! We got a town to destroy!"

(Back with Luffy and his Crew)

Luffy and Nami heard a loud explosion and watched as the buildings in front of them explode. They covered their eyes.

"Man, that's one hell of an alarm clock. What did you do, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Just picked a fight with Buggy and his crew. What do you say we go and show Buggy our power?"

"Why not? This is going to be fun!" Zoro grinned as he readied his swords.

"Besides, we need to show our new navigator our power!" Luffy said as he put his arm around Nami, who did not object to the contact or what Luffy said.

"I'll fight, too!" The mayor said.

Luffy appeared behind the mayor and said, "Sorry old timer, but this town will need a mayor when this is over and done with." Luffy then knocked him out with a chop to the back of his neck. Luffy then reappeared beside Nami again.

(With Buggy)

"Fire the cannon! Wipe this place of the map!" Buggy ordered. He looked down when he heard someone shout, "Hey Rubber Nose!" Buggy saw the straw hat punk from earlier.

"FIRE! KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Magnetic wall!" Luffy reflected the cannonball back at Buggy. "How predictable. You are pathetic, Buggy. I expected more from a man who sailed with Gold D. Rodger and Shanks!" Luffy taunted.

"How the fuck do you know that I was on Captain's ship? And don't mention that asshole's name again!" Buggy snarled.

"Don't insult Shanks in front of me or you will find yourself in serious pain!" Luffy released a small dose of haki which caused most of Buggy's crew to foam at the mouth and pass out from the force of it.

"Who are you? You're no ordinary rookie if you can use haki." Buggy asked.

"I'm the man who is going to be King of the Pirates!"

"I would have laughed if you could not use haki but now I'll kill you before you take my rightful place! Chop Chop Harpoon!" Buggy's hand shot out with knives between his fingers, but Luffy deflected them with his sword.

"I'll kill you! You won't last a week on the Grand Line!" Buggy screamed. "I'll prove to you how weak you are! CHOP CHOP FESTIVAL!" And Buggy's body exploded in a flurry of flying limbs. "HAHAHA! How can you hurt me if you can't hit me! Today is the day you die!"

"I doubt that." Luffy grabbed the feet of Buggy. "Every fruit has a weakness—you just have to find it." Luffy declared as he stabbed Buggy in the foot and kicked him in the family jewels again. Buggy screamed in pain.

"You bastard! Come together!" Buggy commanded his body, but when he came together he realized he was five feet short. They looked over to find Nami as the culprit.

"Sorry, Luffy! But I had to help out somehow! I can't have you two stealing all the fun!" Nami said.

Luffy grinned at Nami and said, "Thanks Nami, that was getting boring!" Luffy turned to Buggy and said "It's time for you to learn how to fly!" Luffy gathered electricity into his hand and mixed it with his haki so it took on a blue color. He asked Nami to get behind him and away from buggy and roared for the whole island to hear "Goro Beam Cannon!" and let lose a massive burst of energy which sent Buggy flying. The force of the blast destroyed everything in its path and obliterated Buggy until he disappeared over the horizon.

(10 minutes later)

"So what do you say, Nami? Will you join my crew?"

"Sure. Hanging out with you will make me a fortune!" Nami answered with a smirk as she flipped her hair.

"Now we got a map of the Grand Line and a map to Captain John's treasure. Our course is set!" Luffy exclaimed.

The mayor came up crying. "You took care of the pirates and I was not able to do anything!"

"If you had of fought Buggy all that would have happened is getting yourself killed. Anyway, you can have some of Buggy's treasure to help you rebuild!" The mayor fainted when he saw the gold inside the bag that Luffy gave him.

"Here Nami, Zoro—your cut of the treasure." Luffy said.

"Hey! Where's Buggy the Clown!" Luffy turned around, only to step back when a pitchfork was shoved in his face by an angry townsman. "You! Where's Buggy?"

"He's long gone. I sent him flying." The townsfolk murmured amongst themselves.

"Then why is the mayor out cold? Are you pirates?" Asked the townsman as he jabbed the pitchfork at Luffy's face.

"Don't point that in my face." Luffy cut the top of the pitch fork off with his sword. "And don't threaten me."

The townsfolk screamed "Get them!" but they were gone in a flash of lightening. They reappeared at the dock and they got into their boat with Buggy's treasure loaded into it.

"We need a sniper and a bigger boat to get around in. It's too far from my main ship and I still need a sniper. I have a good idea where to get one." Luffy said. "Besides, the next island is where I want to look anyway!"

"Wait! You have a bigger ship?" Nami asked.

"Yeah! The only reason I use this boat is because I need some more crew members before I go back to the Grand Line."

"Anyway Zoro, Nami how about I teach you two how to use haki?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"What's haki?" Nami asked, suspicious.

"Haki is the energy I used to knock out Buggy's pirates. Don't worry, I'll explain more on the way to Syrup Village. It's on the next island!" Luffy exclaimed as the boat crossed the blue sea.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sniper

Chapter 4 – Usopp the Liar

(Three weeks after Orange Town)

Luffy lounged on deck of his small boat, his arms folded lazily behind his head as he gazed up at the clear blue sky. Seagulls circled lazily, small and dark in the bright sky. He smiled a little to himself when he thought of how nicely things were coming along. Luffy now had a strong and skilled swordsman for a first mate, and a beautiful and talented navigator (_thief_). What really confirmed them as good choices was how easily they picked up the basic principles of haki. For people who had never even heard of haki they were able to awaken their latent abilities at a rate Luffy hadn't really seen before. It meant that they were strong and their potential was endless. He was glad they were so capable because it would mean a difference between life and death when they got to the Grand Line. The opposition would be strong, but Luffy had faith in his new additions.

The serenity of the day and solitude of his thoughts were interrupted when Luffy spied a pelican descending from overhead, the yellow anklet on its leg reflecting the sun. Luffy huffed and cursed silently at the brashness of the bird. The anklet meant it was a messenger pelican from his father. Luffy sneaked a quick glance at his crew and saw that they were mostly dozing, weary from training. He used his fruit powers to create a magnetic pull and the anklet flew off the bird. He caught it and discretely tucked it into his trousers, deciding he would have to decode the message later. The pelican swooped low and landed on the boat, shaking out his feathers before taking off again into the bright sky.

Now standing and not nearly as relaxed before, Luffy noticed that they were approaching the shallows. Grinning in anticipation, Luffy cheered his new crew members awake.

"Zoro! Nami! Wake up, we're at the next island!"

Zoro sat up blearily, his massive yawn making his eyes water. When he stood, his swords (which he had been hugging in his sleep) fell to the deck as he stretched. He bent and picked up his swords with a metal clang and readjusted them at his hip. Nami sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her already vibrant hair reflected the golden sun. They worked together to beach the boat they had liberated from Orange Town and stepped out onto white sand. Ahead the beach gave way to woods and bushes.

The approached the woods cautiously, sensing someone concealed in some bushes to their right. "Be on guard." Luffy warned. "I think it's nothing though. Just some kids. But be cautious of snipers."

Zoro nodded, one large hand already resting on the hilts of his swords. Nami's hand was at the small of her back, ready to grasp her extendable boa staff. Their intuition proved correct because the bushes rustled. They paused in their approach, wary. A young man around their age bolted out of cover then, and stood before them proudly. He had a long nose and long, curly black hair. He wore brown overalls and a green bandana. Peeking from the bushes, not quite as brave (or foolish), were three smaller boys. From others parts of the woods popped up dozens of small Jolly Rodger flags.

The long-nosed teen grinned confidently. "I'm the Great Captain Usopp, leader of the great and powerful Usopp Pirates! I command eight hundred men! Leave now or face my wrath!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow, his hands resting on his slim waist. "Eight hundred men?" He asked with a smirk. "Are you sure your great and powerful crew doesn't just consist of those three brats?" His smirk fell and Luffy became deadly serious. "Zoro, Nami. Let's show this brat how real pirates fight!" Luffy drew the pistol from his pocket. Zoro pulled his green bandana from his arm and tied it on his head, a hyena-grin marring his features as he drew his three swords. Nami took her staff from behind her back and placed the three pieces together and channelled her haki into her weapon to increase her power and senses.

Luffy aimed his pistol at the big tree beside Usopp and focused a small amount of lighting into the chamber of the pistol and pulled the trigger. The sound of wood wrenching filled the air. Usopp tensed, visibly sweating as he looked over his shoulder. The tree behind Usopp had a massive hole, the wood splintered around the edges. It was too much for the three kids hiding in the bushes beside Usopp and they darted out from the bushes and fled toward the village, screaming and crying and leaving behind their leader. Usopp stayed rooted where he was, staring at Luffy with widened eyes.

Luffy laughed and said to Nami and Zoro, "I think the lackeys just deserted there fearless leader."

The long nose teenager stood there, legs shaking and crying silently in fear.

"I'm the mighty captain Ussop leader of 800 men see" Ussop told Luffy while standing on top of the Cliff as pirate flags popped out of the Bushes.

Luffy fired his Pistol at the tree behind Ussop and the three kids hiding in the bushes ran away leaving the flags to fall onto the ground.

"Now where's your so called crew of 800 men well?" asked Luffy as he saw the flags fall onto the ground.

" Now Get down here right now" Luffy told Ussop in a serious tone.

(later local Bar)

Sweet Water Saloon doubled as a bar and a diner and was as vanilla as the rest of the village. The four were gathered around a table, Usopp regarding the three pirates warily.

"So, you're not here to ransack the town?"

"No were just here to get some supplies and a new boat." Luffy assured Ussop as he took a drink of his beer.

"Well you won't find any big galleons anywhere in this town. As for supplies, you just have to head straight up main street and turn right into the market district where you can get anything you need including food, drink, and clothes."

"You said your name is Usopp, right?" Luffy asked. The wary look returned in Usopp's eyes along with something like pride, but he just nodded and Luffy continued. "You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Yasopp would you?" asked Luffy

"You know my dad where is he?" The long-nosed teenager asked, stunned.

"Last time I saw him he was in the New World with my old captain Shanks." Luffy grinned, happy to be delivering the good news. "He never stops talking about you, you know? 'My son' this and 'my son' that." Usopp puffed up with pride, but his smile was one of awe and gratitude. He'd been so worried. Most pirates don't care about the little results of their one night stands they have during their grand adventures.

"That was eight months ago so he could be anywhere from Shanks's territory to the Grand Line." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Wow, he joined up with Red Hair Shanks..." Usopp muttered, somewhat star-struck.

"Yeah. While I was with them he taught me a few things, like how to shoot off the wings of a fly without killing it and how to snipe someone at twelve hundred yards. He's really good at what he does." Luffy paused and slightly narrowed his eyes at Usopp in thought. "You any good with a pistol or rifle, Usopp?"

"Sometimes I practice with my dad's old pistol and rifle. Sometimes I hunt deer and rabbits for extra cash. I never miss, even if my target's moving." Usopp answered honestly and proudly.

"Is that so? Well then, in that case, how about you join my crew? We could use a sniper as talented as yourself if you're that good." Luffy invited easily. Usopp looked pleased for a moment before shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I need to think about it. Can I give you my answer later?"

"Yeah, we'll be around town for today and tomorrow at least just give me your answer before sun down tomorrow or we'll leave without you." Luffy said firmly.

"OK, thanks—I understand." Usopp said with a funny, wry smile before shifting to stand. "I have to go. I'll find you later with my answer, Luffy." And then Usopp walked out the door of the bar.

"I think we have got us a new crew member." Luffy said as he leaned back further into his seat.

Nami smiled incredulously. "How do you know? He didn't give you an answer."

"Because he is exactly like his father described him. And believe me; he talked about Usopp _all the time_."

There was a beat of silence as Nami studied her new captain. "How do you know his father is a member of the Red Haired Pirates?"

"That's easy, he is my old crewmate. We _both_ served under Shanks."

"You know Red Haired Shanks?"

Luffy shrugged but couldn't hide his proud grin. "I met him ten years ago. He came to my home village to rest with his crew. He had a cursed fruit with him in a chest and... well one thing led to another and I became an apprentice pirate under Shanks. I was never supposed to be a permanent fixture in the crew. When I finished my apprenticeship two years ago, Shanks gave me his straw hat and I promised to give it back to him when I become Pirate King. It's my greatest treasure." Luffy told his crewmates as he looked at his straw hat in his hand.

They looked up when the three brats from earlier crashed into the saloon and clamoured up to their table, their little faces set in determination.

"Where is our captain?" Asked one kid that was pushed in front of the other two, clearly the (forcefully) designated spokesman.

Another brat leaned into the other two. "Maybe they killed and ate him already?" He whispered to the others.

Luffy smiled to himself. Childhood innocence was amazing. He understood why Shanks loved to pick on him when he was small and call him Anchor (that stupid, dreaded nickname). Now that he had seen his fair share of the real world, the isolated innocence of these three kids was fascinating.

"Yeah we killed him, roasted him, and ate him." Luffy agreed, rubbing his stomach to portray how full he was.

"OGRESS!" The three children exclaimed and pointed their fingers at Nami, who's amused spectator expression quickly darkened into a firestorm.

.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT _ME_?" Nami shouted and whacked the three with her fist on their heads. The three cringed and moaned, grasping their aching bruises. Luffy and Zoro fell into hearty laughter.

"He just left." Luffy told them, eyes watering from laughter, as he waved vaguely in the direction Usopp had left.

"He probably went to visit Miss Kaya. She's the heiress at the top of the hill with the mansion." The shortest kid piped up.

"Heiress?" Nami asked, the promise of beli piquing her interest.

"Well, she's already inherited I guess, so maybe not an heiress anymore. Her parents died and they were rich. But she's really, really sick and she doesn't get out much because she mostly stays in bed. She doesn't have a lot of friends, so Captain likes to go over there and cheer her up with tales of his adventures!" The one who had acted as spokesperson put in.

"Or well, tall tales about his adventures, anyway." The third boy amended.

Nodding thoughtfully, Luffy stood up from his seat and stretched. Zoro and Nami followed his lead and stood up as well. He nodded to the three kids, a genuine kind smile on his face. "See you guys." Then he turned his attention to Zoro and Nami.

"Let's go and check up on our newest crew member and see what he's up to."

They walked to their destination and circled the mansion quietly before ending up staring up at the wrought iron fence and thick hedges that enclosed the back of the property.

"What about the _front_ entrance?" Zoro asked, vaguely annoyed.

Luffy shrugged. "It's probably guarded and it's not worth the hassle. Besides, the locals will panic if they see that strangers are on the island, especially pirates. We don't have a ship yet." He reminded them.

"Catch up, I'm going on ahead!" Luffy laughed and caught Nami's annoyed look and Zoro's grunt before he disappeared in a flash of lightening. He reappeared behind Usopp on the tree branch that he was perching on to talk to Kaya. Suddenly gleeful, Luffy leaned in and shouted into Usopp's ear.

"_BOO!_"

Usopp screamed (in a totally manly and brave fashion) and flinched, his highly instinctive self-preservation preventing him from fall out of the tree.

Luffy bowed to frail, pale girl leaning on the windowsill. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I hope that my newest crew member has not been causing you any trouble."

Kaya giggled. "How did you appear like that? Was that lightening?" Kaya asked, getting over the shock far quicker than Usopp was.

"I ate a devil fruit called the Goro Goro no Mi when I was a kid. So now I'm a Lightening Man but like all devil fruit users I lost the ability to swim."

"You are a friends of Usopp?" Kaya asked, indicating with a nod that she saw Nami and Zoro leaning against the bottom of the tree.

"Yeah we are. I asked him to join my pirate crew as a sniper."

Usopp blushed. "I'm still thinking about it." He blurted out. Kaya nodded and smile encouragingly before turning back to Luffy.

"Luffy, are there more devil fruit users out there?"

"There are loads, just not with the same abilities as me. Some turn into animals, some can control elements like me, and there's one that even let's you separate your own body into dozens of pieces—we fought him just a few weeks ago! There are even more in the Grand Line." Luffy told Kaya enthusiastically, his arms waving frantically as he spoke. Kaya, always up for stories (though she preferred Usopp's), listened with rapt attention. Luffy told Kaya.

"You've been to the Grand Line?" Kaya asked, wide-eyed.

A brief, fond smile fluttered over Luffy's features. "Yeah! I've been all over it and into the New World."

"What is the meaning of this!" A voice called out from the yard, badly startling Kaya. The crew plus Usopp turned as Klahadore, the butler, walked up to Nami and Zoro.

Klahadore was a lanky, tall man. He wore a sleek black suit and silver thin-wired glasses. His hair was slicked back. He had a streamlined appearance and a cold edge to his voice. He stood proudly and arrogantly, feigning patronizing disinterest at the unwanted guests. "You _do_ realize this is private property and you are trespassing?"

"There friends of Usopp." Kaya called down to Klahadore.

"Yeah, we came to cheer Lady Kaya up." Usopp insisted.

Klahadore pushed up his glasses with the heel of his hand. "I know _exactly_ why they came here. They came to rob you blind and steal your wealth." Instead of sounding protective or concerned over Kaya, however, he only sounded judgemental and condescending. "You're too trusting for your own good, Kaya. They're not your friends."

Usopp was indignant and angry at this point, but before he could say anything the cold dark gaze zeroed in on him. "So, you are this _'Usopp-_ that Kaya keeps mentioning."

Usopp, concerned over Kaya's growing stress, put on his usual brave act. "Aa! They call me-"

Klahadore interrupted with a bone-knife grin. "I know what the villagers call you… Usopp The Liar, Usopp The Nuisance… Shall I go on?"

"Now there's no need to be like that. I get the feeling that you don't like me very much." Usopp mock-pouted.

"Of course I do not. You are constantly bothering Miss Kaya with your lies and nonsense."

Usopp frowned, genuinely puzzled at the abrasiveness, but kept up his act. "Now I'm sure if you got to know me we could be good friends!"

Kaya giggled at the playful banter Usopp countered against Klahadore's acerbic attitude.

"No, thank you. I do not associate myself with the son of a cheap whore who spread her legs for a filthy pirate who probably has a bastard child at every port."

All ambivalence drained from the atmosphere. Usopp's cheerfulness vanished suddenly, replaced with a swift rage that surprised even him. "What did you say?"

Kaya looked horrified that her butler would say such slander against Usopp—against anyone.

Sensing victory, Klahadore positively preened. "Can't handle the truth? That's why you shout that pirate nonsense all the time. Deep down you still hope that Daddy Dearest gives a shit about you. But he never will. He doesn't care if you live or die. No one in this village does. You're a bottom feeder like your mother and father. But you're getting tired of that, aren't you? That's why you're here. You're trying to take advantage of Miss Kaya, trying to con your way into her wealth. She has a good nature, but you're just interesting to her. She'll never like you, she'll leave you. Like your father left you, like your whore mother died to get away from you. I only came to stop you from carrying out your plan against Miss Kaya."

***BAM!***

Everyone saw it coming but was still surprised when it happened.

Kaya looked stunned and paler than ever. "Usopp." She whispered, broken.

Klahadore's long body was sprawled on the ground as he clutched his jaw. His glare, magnified by his glasses, was still fixed on Usopp, something like triumph swirling in his eyes. "You see? He knows that I know the truth and lashed out at me in anger to keep my mouth shut! He shouldn't be allowed near you, Miss Ka-"

"_SHUT UP!_" Usopp shouted, unconsciously leaking out a small amount of haki in his desperate state.

Surprised, Luffy raised an eyebrow. _Haki… it's small, but I didn't think he would have a high enough ambition for someone like him. Looks like he's not such a coward after all, and he would make a perfect addition to my crew._

Usopp had the butler by his collar, his entire body shaking with wrath.

"Keep proving I'm right." The butler challenged. "You're a ruffian. You can't do anything but lie and show violence. Just like your father and whore mother."

"Stop! _Please_ Usopp, don't hit him again!" Kaya pleaded, the tears making her voice sound all the more paper thin and fragile.

Usopp stopped immediately, unable to bear Kaya's tears. "Fine, I'll leave." He conceded, releasing the butler with a shove. "I'm proud to be the son of a pirate. Don't talk about my father again." The threat or else went unspoken. "My father is a better man that you could ever hope to be." He spat. He turned to Kaya, but was too angry to look her directly in the eyes. "Goodbye, Kaya."

There was a loud clapping noise that echoed all around the clearing. Everyone's attention turned to Luffy, who was still perched on the tree branch. He hopped down, hands on his hips. "Usopp, join my crew! I already know that your sniper skills are just as good as Yasopp's and you just tapped into your haki. If you join us, you can live out your dream as true adventurer of the sea and follow in your father's footsteps and become a great pirate. You will probably meet your father again if you join me."

Before Usopp could find an answer, Luffy put a hand on shoulder. "Wait a minute, Usopp. I've something to say to this butler." He turned to Klahadore. "Yasopp is a respectable man and a great pirate. He loved Usopp's mother. He loves and misses Usopp. You, on the other hand, are nothing more than a snob with no actual money." Luffy, who had been approaching the butler as he spoke, finally halted and leaned in close to him, whispering. "You can't even cut being a pirate. Isn't that right, Kuro?"

Kuro, on the surface, kept his cover and remained unperturbed. However, as the crew and Usopp turned to leave, he kept his dark gaze trained on the straw hat pirate.

"I'm not gonna join your crew." Usopp said firmly, though his voice shook. The mansion was now out of sight and they were walking a path in the sparse forest back down to the village.

"Why?" Luffy asked and it sounded like he couldn't decide between whining or anger.

Usopp didn't answer. Instead, he threw down a smoke bomb and ran away. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro watched him leave with exasperated silence. Finally, Zoro shifted his weight and cocked his head a little in a show of mild irritation. "He's good at running away."

Nami huffed and tucked sweat-dampened hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want him in your crew? He seems like a coward. I don't think he can handle it."

Luffy retained a thoughtful look on his face but didn't address Zoro and Nami's concerns. "I think I'll talk to him, see what his deal is." Luffy nodded to himself.

Nami rolled her eyes and sassily put her hands on her hips. "What do we do while you're talking?"

But if Luffy heard the dangerous annoyance in her tone, he didn't acknowledge it. He just shrugged. "Relax! Eat some berries! Get to know each other! You're nakama now." He waved at them before disappearing into the trees towards the direction Usopp left. Zoro and Nami sighed warily at their captain's carefree attitude before regarding each other with barely concealed animosity.

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

Bonding complete.

Luffy caught up with Usopp at a cliff overlooking the southern beach. Luffy could hear waves crashing on the beach below. Usopp sat on the edge, his shoulders tense and expression thoughtful but far-off.

Luffy stood next to him, looking out to the sea instead of trying to make eye contact. "You want to go out to sea with me, don't you? You're like your father, you can feel the call of the sea. You want to see the world so bad, don't you?"

"It's not that simple. My house and my town are here, and I have to think about my Usopp pirates."

"And, the main reason you're hesitating is Kaya, isn't it?" Usopp's shoulders tensed further and Luffy grinned, barely restraining his teasing tone and settled for another simple fact. "You love her." Usopp's head whipped around, his eyes startled as he looked up at Luffy. The straw hat pirate fielded Usopp's studious gaze easily with an easy smile.

"Fine, you're right. I _do_ love her. But I'm too much of a coward to tell her. I don't even know if she _likes_ me. Besides," Usopp turns, rueful and worried, to look back out at the sea. "I couldn't go out to sea when Kaya is sick. I would feel terrible and she would worry if I just left without saying anything." He sighed. "I'm just a coward, Luffy. You don't want me in your crew."

Luffy was about to say something else when they both spotted two figures below them. One of them wore a wide-brimmed hat, heart-shaped sunglasses, and sported an odd goatee. His clothes were bright but discordant and was slightly reminiscent of the disco era. He was toying with a steel ring on the end of a string. The other man was Klahadore, Kaya's butler. Usopp's eyes narrowed. He'd never seen Klahadore far from the mansion.

Luffy grabbed Usopp and flattened them both so that they were laying and looking over the edge. "Let's see what they're up to." As the two figures grew closer Usopp and Luffy could hear their voices.

"Explain something to me, Jango. You were not supposed to be seen yet I heard from a few of the townspeople that you were walking _backwards_ through town!" The butler spoke with displeasure as he adjusted his glasses. He was cold and harsh before, now his whole demeanour seemed darker.

The strange, aloof man seemed unaffected by Kurahadol's attitude. "Calm down, Captain. I was just walking through town practicing a little dance move, that's all. Anyway, why did you call this meeting, Captain Kuro? Are we finally gonna move in on this village and steal that girl's fortune?"

"Knew it was him." Luffy muttered as he regarded Kuro. "He was supposedly killed by the Marines some time ago." He muttered to Usopp.

Usopp, however, didn't quite share Luffy's carefree attitude. _Did that guy just call him Captain Kuro? As in "Kuro of A Thousand Plans"? But… I thought he was killed by the Marines!'_

"I told you before, Jango, I want you to hypnotize her into writing a will leaving everything to me under the name of Klahadore, then all you have to do is order your crew to ransack the town and make sure you kill Kaya in the chaos. I've spent too effort over these past three years gaining her trust and painstakingly covering up the murders of her parents to screw this up in a sloppy raid of the town."

The sniper's eyes widened in fury, replacing all the fear he had earlier. He clenched his fists. This man, who insulted his lineage earlier, was really the most infamous pirate in the East Blue. A pirate who had faked his own death and had been hiding in his village like a coward for the past three years. A man who murdered Kaya's parents and manipulated the sick girl to think Kuro was Kaya's only source of comfort. And now he was going to murder Kaya while maintaining his persona of a faithful butler who had tragically failed to protect his charge. The town would never suspect him.

Jango, unaware of the storm of emotions above him, carried on easily in the intimidating presence of his captain. He waved a hand dismissively in the vague direction of the village. "Don't worry, Captain. You just leave the 'accident' to me. We just need your signal at dawn, and we'll be there in half an hour's time."

Without many more words the two parted. Kuro headed back towards the village while Jango meandered down the beach. Usopp sprung to his feet, determined. "Come on, Luffy! We have to warn the village."

Luffy rolled his eyes and reached up and grabbed Usopp's arm before he could run. Luffy stood up and looked the sniper in the eyes with a flat gaze. "Usopp. You're the town's liar. If you run through the village yelling that pirates are coming, they won't believe you. Kuro's reputation as Klahadore is solid. To them, he's a respectable father and surrogate father to the town's beloved Kaya."

Usopp's expression was bordering on panic. "I don't care what they think about me, I have to try to warn them!" Usopp insisted. Snapping away from Luffy's grip he ran off. Luffy looked after him warily and hummed to himself.

"Idiot's gonna get himself hurt." He shrugged and set off at a more leisurely pace. "Who knows? Maybe I can see his sniping skills today."

Usopp, true to Luffy's prediction, was having a hard time preparing his beloved village for the pirate attack. "Pirates! Pirates are coming!" He screamed.

The villagers did come out of their homes, but not in preparation for any attack. Instead they were waving brooms, crow bars, pitch forks (and was that a ladle?) at Usopp.

"Grow up, Usopp! Stop this nonsense!"

"Yeah! We know you just lie about pirate attacks to get a kick out of it, but enough already!"

Usopp shook his head fervently as he tried to organize his thoughts and find something that would make the villagers listen to him. "It's no lie! Pirates are coming tomorrow to attack the village. They're led by Klahadore who is really Captain Kuro!"

Of course that just made the villagers angrier.

"You go too far! How dare you make up lies about Kurahahol! He's the kindest man in this village!"

"And he's been like a second father to Kaya ever since her parents died!"

Usopp couldn't believe this; they didn't believe him. But he soon realized that it was his own damn fault for lying 24/7 all these years. He refused to be disheartened when he still had one chance. He just really hoped Kaya believed him. As the first volley of garbage and stones were launched at him he took off towards his shortcut to Kaya's mansion. He clambered up his tree and knocked on her window. Kaya appeared instantly, a smile on her small face.

"Usopp, what are you doing here?" She laughed, pleasantly surprised. "Do you have another story for me?" She frowned when she took in his sweaty appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Kaya, we have to get you out of here. Klahadore is Captain Kuro! He's planning on killing you like he killed your parents! Kaya, _please_, he's going to steal your money and then kill you!"

Though it shouldn't be possible, Kaya paled more than her already sick visage. "Usopp, how could you say such a thing about Klahadore? I know what he said about your parents was wrong, but that does not give you the right to lie about him and say all those things about him! I-I can't have you do that. Please leave now, you're not friend of mine." Kaya said, her voice wavering.

"Kaya, you have to believe me! He's a bad pirate and he's planning to kill you tomorrow and steal your money! He's been planning for years, working to gain your trust! He _murdered_ your parents, Kaya!"

He should have expected the slap. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire universe. It stung but Kaya's beautiful, frail hand hardly caused damage. Yet, the rejection burned. He looked at her, stunned. Tears flew down her face even as she fumed at Usopp.

"Leave now, Usopp. Maybe Klahadore was right, maybe it's you who's trying to steal my estate. Leave or I'll call the guards."

Without another word Usopp jumped down and left. The only option now was to take on Captain Kuro himself. _I'll keep you safe, Kaya._

That night at Kaya's estate, Kuro was preparing for the last stages of his plan. He turned to Merry who was just finishing polishing the chandelier.

"Merry, do you know where Miss Kaya is?"

The older man smiled kindly at him."She's upstairs in her room, sleeping. Poor girl, today she seemed really upset, no thanks to that Usopp. He even had the nerve of accusing _you_ of being a pirate! It upset miss Kaya terribly." His protective attitude towards Kaya caused disdain and distrust to slip into his voice as he talked about the village liar.

"A pirate you say? He's a terrible liar. I hope he was taken care of and told not to come back and bother Miss Kaya again?" Kuro asked.

"Of course he won't bother Miss Kaya again! Miss Kaya told him she does not want to see him again."

"What's this, Merry?" Kuro asked as he spotted a small, gift-wrapped box table.

"That is a present for you from Miss Kaya. Today is your three year anniversary since you started working here." Merry reminded Kuro with a pleased smile.

Kuro opened it and saw it was a pair of glasses and a pocket watch. The pocket watch had a crescent moon design on the outside and the inside bore an engraved message: _Thank you for everything, Klahadore. _

"Miss Kaya noticed how you are always fixing your glasses and checking the time. She's so thoughtful, bless her." Merry offered.

Kuro looked out the window and saw that a cresent moon was out. "You know, Merry? The crescent moon always brings out the worst in me." Kuro told the old butler. Merry's confusion turned to alarm when Kuro threw the gifts on the ground and smashed them under his foot.

"What are you doing? How could you do that?" Merry asked as he took an unconscious step backwards.

Kuro grinned and adjusted his glasses. "The best part of this whole thing, really, is that the village liar told the truth. He tried to save everyone and _no one believed him_."

Merry swallowed thickly. "You really are a pirate?"

"I'm sorry, Merry, but I can't let you live now that you know the truth." Merry's yell of warning to the house was cut off with a strangled gasp. Shocked and quickly growing cold, he looked down to see three blades embedded in his chest. The blades were pulled out and without anything to hold up his

Kuro put away his Cat-Claws into a duffel bag he had concealed from view. He took a deep breath to control his bloodlust. He only got this way during a crescent moon, which earned him the title of being the most ruthless pirate captain in the East Blue. "

Dawn was peeking shyly over the eastern horizon. Luffy looked on as Usopp checked his guns. "You're going to fight all the Black Cat Pirates by yourself, Usopp? With just a rifle and a pistol?" When Usopp didn't say anything, Luffy's eyes narrowed.

"They threw you out of your own town. Even Kaya did not believe you. Why are you fighting for them?"

"I don't care! I'll protect Kaya and this village with my life! I won't give up until they leave or they're all dead! As far as Kaya and the town are concerned this is just another ordinary day. I won't let Kuro get far enough to disturb them!"

Before Luffy could respond, Usopp's three young friends burst onto the scene looking panicked. "Captain Usopp! We heard about that butler!" Piman shouted as they pulled to a stop in front of Usopp.

"Yeah, don't worry, Captain. We'll help you fight off the pirates!" Temanegi added.

"Because nothing's stronger than us, the Usopp Pirates, right?" Ninjin finished. Their three little faces looked up at the older boys with determination.

Usopp stared blank-faced at them, hardly betraying his thoughts. After a moment, he broke out into uproarious and exaggerated laughter.

"I sure tricked you guys good! I made up that lie about Klahadore being a pirate to get back at him for bad-mouthing my dad!" Usopp grinned. The three stared up at him with something like awe, but not necessarily the good kind.

"Man, you got us good, Captain."

"Yeah, I can't believe he tricked us again."

And with that the three stalked off, unsure if they admired or hated their captain for lying to them. Usopp watched them go, suddenly able to breathe easier.

"You did a good thing there, Usopp. They would only get in the way and get themselves killed. Let them enjoy their childhood—sometimes a lie is kinder than the truth." Luffy told the sniper.

"Luffy's right. It's better for them not to know the truth." Nami said sympathetically, warming up to the sniper for the first time.

"They would just get themselves killed." Zoro's cold agreement only conveyed support for Usopp.

Luffy just shrugged and grinned over at Usopp, the straw hat creating a shadow over his eyes. "I guess you'll need some help if you're that set on defending this town."

"What?" Usopp asked, surprised.

"You're hopelessly out numbered. Even if you're a good sniper you can only take out so many before you get overrun. Pirates like Kuro don't care about their crew and he'll just keep sending out wave after wave of his crew like cannon fodder until you're simply overwhelmed." Zoro said.

"Just remember half of their treasure is mine." Nami said, indicating she gave her consent to help.

"What can you guys do, anyway?" Usopp asked, incredulous.

"I cut." The swordsman offered.

"I steal." Nami grinned slyly.

"I fry them." Luffy exclaimed.

"I shoot and invent." Usopp said with an answering smile.

"What did you invent?" Luffy asked, curious. Usopp shrugged but his grin conveyed how much he enjoyed his hobby.

"I invented different types of pellets for my gun. I made stink pellets that when they hit someone they act like a stink bomb making that person stink for months the best part no matter how much they wash themselves they can't get rid of the smell. I have Tabasco pellets and others that ignite on impact. I have normal bullets I modified to explode in order to cause more permanent damage." His grin fell into wariness. "But why do you guys want to help me?"

"We're your nakama, Usopp. You're family to us and your enemies are our enemies. We'll protect each other to the death. You and your village have been threatened, which means we've been threatened as well." Luffy told Usopp, deadly serious. Usopp stood stunned, unable to comprehend such devout loyalty from people he hardly knew.

"Now! Let's go show these weaklings what happens when you mess with family!" Luffy exclaimed, clapping his hands once.

"Right!"

On the horizon a small armada of ships appeared like black dots, heading towards the shore. "Shit! They're already here! We have to stop them from landing!" Usopp exclaimed.

"It's too late for that." Zoro said as he pointed to a few ships already landed with Kuro's flag flying proudly.

"I'll take care of the reinforcements." Luffy said. "Meanwhile, Zoro and Nami are going to stop those on the ships below from reaching the village. Usopp, you'll cover them with your rifle. Make sure no pirate gets through! I'll join you as soon as I'm done!" And with those final commands he disappeared in a flash of lightening.

Luffy reappeared on the top of the flag ship of Kuro's army.

"Kill him!" Came a cry from below.

"I'm afraid I can't let you guys onto the island. Die." Luffy said with an animalistic grin. The pirates laughed at him, not so ready to believe that he was a threat.

Luffy held his hand up towards the sky and started to focus lighting above the ship. The air charged around him and he brought his arms down.

"El Thor!" A bolt of lightening descended from the sky and destroyed the ship, killing most and throwing the rest overboard.

Luffy disappeared and repeated the process until there were only three ships left. Luffy reappeared upon the mast of one of the ships he already destroyed and looked down on the remaining pirates floating hopelessly in the sea and regarded the three remaining ships. "What do you say? You guys surrender and promise not to come back and I won't kill all of you."

The three reaming ships surrounded Luffy and aimed all their cannons at him. Luffy frowned. "Last chance, guys. Surrender and I won't kill you." They ignored him.

"We have him surrounded!"

"Fire the cannons! Blow the little bastard out of the water!"

Luffy sighed sagely. "I guess we do this the hard way." Luffy said as he covered his body in lightening. "I suggest you guys make peace with whatever god you worship because this is the end for you all. _Sango_." He released a massive blast of electricity that shredded every ship in sight. "You guys are weak. You should have taken my offer." Luffy murmured as he watched bodies of dead pirates float face down in the water.

On the beach, most of the pirates are out of commission.

"_Oni Giri_." Zoro growled as he cut down another wave of pirates.

Nami used her haki to make her attacks strong enough to break bones upon first impact. One attacked her from the side and she swung her staff, feeling the tell-tale give as ribs grinded and cracked under her blow.

While Nami admired her handiwork, a few pirates snuck up on her from behind. One grabbed her roughly around the waist, throwing off her centre of balance while another's large hands encircled her arms with bruising force, preventing her from swinging her bo staff.

"Strip her and we'll have some fun before we kill her." One said even as she struggled, a string of curses falling out of her mouth as she spat at one of them. As the other goes for her shirt, her anger forces her to focus. One pervert receives a haki-infused kick to the family jewels. Concentrating, she focused her haki to her muscles and broke the grip of the one behind her and flipped him over. Before he could get up, she stomped savagely on his face, feeling his nose break and shatter beneath the sole of her foot.

Jango warily witnessed the quick defeat the crew was suffering. He knew that they could not fail or they would face the wrath of Captain Kuro. Taking out his hypnotist charm, he swung it back and forth while shouting so he could be heard over the din of battle. "When I say _Jango_ you will get up you will feel no pain and be unstoppable. One, Two, _Jango_!"

The former defeated Black Cat Pirates stood up like zombies, their eyes blank.

There is a flash of lightning and Luffy reappears next to Zoro and Nami. Zoro frowned at the zombie-like men that had no right to be moving. "I guess these guys really are hypnotized. I'll take care of these guys, no problem. You two take a breather." Luffy said.

However, before they could fight Kuro appeared with a distinctly annoyed expression. "What's taking so long, Jango? The whole town should be in flames already!"

The Black Cat Pirates clutched at each other, genuine fear showing on their faces. "He'll kill us all!" They cried to each other.

Kaya walked down the stairs. She halted with a strangled cry as she saw Merry sprawled on the ground, covered in slash marks. She ran to him, sliding on her knees, careless of the blood that stained her dress. "Who did this, Merry? What happened to you?" Kaya begged as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Struggling to breathe, Merry grasped at Kaya. "Miss Kaya, you must run away and hide. Klahadore did this to me, he's Captain Kuro the pirate. Usopp told the truth."

Kaya sobbed harder. "No, it can't be true, please." She wasn't even sure what she was begging for. She felt the sting of betrayal by Klahadore, but she felt worse for betraying Usopp. He had tried so hard to tell her, to protect her!

Merry swallowed thickly, blood staining his lips. "It's true. Run, Kuro wants to kill you for your money!"

Kaya stood and ran out the door, determined to find Klahadore and find out the truth for herself.

"You're incompetent." Kuro sneered at Jango. "I'll give you five minutes to take care of these _brats_ and get back on seclude." Kuro warned Jango in a dark tone.

Jango nodded, unconsciously sweating knowing that Kuro could and would kill him without a second thought. "Sham! Buchi! Enough fooling around! Kill those bastards and that red haired bitch!" He ordered.

Both mentioned pirates attacked Zoro with a surprisingly severe amount of force.

Zoro nearly had trouble blocking them. Zoro focused an even amount f haki into each of his blades and shouted "_Tora Gari! (Tiger Hunt)_**.**" He made a quick, blinding, dash towards the Nyaban Brothers and executed a descending double-slash, which caught them off-guard as they were slashed clean through and they were dead before they hit the ground.

"Jango, the red head is stealing the treasure." Kuro deadpanned and Jango panicked further. The hypnotist looked around and saw Nami stealing their treasure. Trying not to scream in frustration, Jango launched a pendulum ring with a bladed edge at her throat. Before it was even halfway it was shot down by a bolt of lightning.

"Not goanna happen." Luffy wagged his finger as if scolding a naughty child.

"Jango. Time's up, now you all die." Kuro said as he pushed up his glasses. He used his speed technique and slash marks appeared on all of the Black Cat Pirates and they fell dead.

Luffy gritted his teeth in a grimace. "You would kill your own crew? You truly are scum!"

"They were just disposable pawns. I will get Kaya's fortune, crew or no crew."

"Kuro!" Cried a shaky voice. The ex-pirate tilted his head to the side to see Usopp aiming his rifle right at him. The man looked at the village liar disinterestedly.

"Usopp, I didn't see you standing there." Kuro said.

Usopp was scared. He knew he just gave away his position and he was nowhere near as strong as Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. But he stayed true to his word; he would not allow Kuro to harm anyone, especially Kaya. He aimed his rifle that was loaded with real bullets and fired.

Kuro suddenly vanished and reappeared beside the coward.

"Tell me, Usopp, was that punch earlier the best you could do? To tell you the truth, that punch was more like a fly bite." Before Usopp could understand that he had missed because Kuro was too fast, Kuro kicked the sniper in the stomach, breaking a few ribs. The impact sent Usopp flying into a fairly large tree which splintered and fell with the force. Usopp clung to consciousness, coughing up blood as the broken ribs moved and ripped his insides.

Zoro attacked Kuro but with Kuro's speed the best Zoro could do was block the murderous pirate. Even his haki-infused swords were of little use if he couldn't get enough speed to get an attack in.

"_Klahadore_…" Kaya gasped a small voice as she watched the scene unfold before her. Kuro turned his head to see Kaya standing behind him, looking at him with unshed tears of disbelief.

"Please, it's not true. Please…"

With a sigh, Kuro let down his claws and approached the timid heiress. "Kaya, these last few years have truly been enjoyable: a healthy lifestyle, a beautiful house, and kind people who took me in." His face was calm and happy until his dark features returned. "However, I only I endured it! I cared not for you or your parents, just your lifestyle, which is why I killed your parents. I bided my time for three years to get you to sign your will to leave everything to me. I would live in the lap of luxury for rest of my days! Now I'll just take the money by force."

That's when she realized that Usopp wasn't around. She looked in various directions to find him but she couldn't.

"If you're wondering where Usopp is…" A dark smirk crossed his face as he advanced. Her legs were like jelly and she collapsed on the ground, looking up at the dark man looming over her. "He's dead, I killed him first." He began to raise his claws at Kaya, preparing to strike. "You'll join him now. DIE." Kaya threw up her hands, eye closed, frozen with fear.

_I was wrong. I'm so sorry, Usopp! _

When the impact and pain never came, Kaya opened her eyes and saw Usopp was crouched protectively over her, Kuro's blades embedded in Usopp's back.

"K-K-Kaya…" He rasped.

"Usopp! Don't worry, I-I'll go get help!" She made attempt to get up but Usopp stopped her by gripping her shoulder lightly. She looked at him oddly. Usopp shook his head sadly.

"No." He gasped. "L-let them think it's a lie… I-I want them to be safe. They'll only die if they c-come here!"

"But-" she spoke but was interrupted by a violent cough. Her tears came back strong while she cradled his head in her lap. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, Usopp-kun."

Usopp struggled to lift his hand up touch Kaya's face. "I don't blame you, Kaya… I-I could never blame you… I love you…" It was getting harder for him to see now.

Her breath hitched at his confession. _He's loved me? Oh…Usopp-kun… _She smiled lightly despite her tears. "I love you too, Usopp." She cradled him closer to her and leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Kaya." His chest stopped heaving, signifying his last breath. He died with a pained smile on his face. Kaya screamed and sobbed, clutching Usopp's lifeless body to her.

Usopp opened his eyes and saw an image of his mother. "Mama?" She smiled sweetly at him, just like he remembered.

"Hey, baby." She said softly. "You're not gone, yet, baby. You're here, in this kind of limbo between life and death." He didn't really see her move but he could feel a cool touch on his forehead like she was caressing him. "You have so much to live for. There's Kaya and the Usopp Pirates. And then there's Luffy, your father, and your own destiny." He felt a soothing touch on his chest like when he was little and he would get a cold. "You're such a smart, strong, and brave baby."

"I'm not." Usopp said, desperately. "I'm a coward and a liar."

She smiled softly at him. "You're so much more than that. I'll help you dig into yourself. There's bravery there, and intelligence and power. Let's unlock them together. Baby, you're going to be a brave man of the sea just like your father."

Usopp smiled as he let go.

"You bastard!" Luffy roared as he saw Kaya cradling Usopp's lifeless body. "I'll kill you for hurting my nakama!" He released such an amount of haki in the air it made it hard for even the straw hats to breathe. His crew eventually fell to their knees, weariness from the battle making it impossible to fight against the massive pressure of their captain. Above, the sky darkened, lightning flashed, and thunder rolled and tumbled. Luffy's body was once again covered in a protective layer of lightning. Luffy usually looked like a punk, skinny and irreverent of authority. Now he was nothing short of god-like.

Kuro's body seemed to collapse within itself from the pressure of this man before him. He was afraid for his life for the first time. In a last, desperate attempt to hold on to his plan, Kuro dashed towards Kaya to kill her but Usopp woke up and stood up like a zombie in front of Kaya releasing a massive amount of haki. Usopp advanced a step and met Kuro with a savage punch, sending the pirate careening backwards like he had Usopp just a few minutes before. Injured, Kuro still got back up, intent on murdering Usopp again, this time for sure.

Luffy appeared before Kuro in a flash, his face shadowed and voice dark. "Kuro, you tried to murder my nakama. The sentence is death." Luffy's primordial grin turned to crazy laughter. Kuro whimpered, unable to move.

"Die. _60,000,000 Volt Julungul._"A massive lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon descended from the sky and engulfed Kuro who screamed as the lightning cut him like a thousand blades and burnt him alive.

And so Kuro of the Thousand Plans fell to Straw Hat Luffy, or Raiden the Thunder God of the East Blue.

A few days later Usopp was recovered enough to painfully move around. The Straw Hats were gathered at the harbor with their new ship the Going Merry, a present from Kaya as thanks for saving her life. Now the Straw Hats could journey more safely on the seas.

"Goodbye, Kaya! Thanks for the ship! We'll come back when I'm Pirate King!" Luffy told Kaya with a boyish grin.

"Goodbye, Kaya. I'll miss you, but I have to go, I can the sea calling me out to adventure. I think it's the same way my father felt when he left to go out to sea." Usopp said, unable to contain his excitement. Kaya smiled, enjoying Usopp's happiness.

"Goodbye, Usopp. I'll miss you. Remember I love you. I'm going to become a doctor so I can treat the sick and make them feel better like you did for me!" Kaya kissed Usopp and seemed unable to let go of him. "Become a great adventurer like your father. Accomplish your dream and then come back to me and tell me all the stories of your adventures."

With a final kiss, Usopp boarded the ship, still limping but feeling better and freer than he had in years.

"Where to next, Luffy?" Nami asked with a brilliant smile.

"We're meeting up with my flag ship the Raijin. Then were going to the Barite to find us a chef as the Barite is the home of the fighting chefs. We need a chef that can fight and cook!" The others nod in agreement with Luffy. "Until then, I'm going to show Usopp how to harness his haki."

After two weeks they finally pull up to a massive galleon with a Straw Hat flag flying proudly at its mast. After they boarded the ship, Luffy ordered the rest of the crew on the ship to assemble and meet the new addations to the crew.

"Line up, Straw Hats! I got some new memebers to introduce!" Luffy called.

"This is Zoro. He's the new first mate. Any order from him is to be followed as if it was from me is that understood?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Sir!"

"This is Nami. She's our new navigator, she will be in charege of planing our route if she tells you to go a certian way when we're on the sea you obey her is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"This is Usopp, he's our new sniper. He will be in charge of our guns and cannons during battle. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Nami, plot our course to the Barite." Luffy ordered.

"Sure, no problem." Nami said with a mock salute and saucy grin.

"In the mean time, a celebration is in order to welcome our new nakama. What do you say?" Luffy called with a grin.

"Aye, Aye!"


	5. Chapter 5 Rumble at the Barite

Chapter 5 rumble at the Barite

(5-weeks later)

Luffy was relaxing in the crows nest of his flag ship Rajjin trying to figure out what invention Usopp was working on. Usopp had asked them to stop at an island that was just two weeks past his own island since then Usopp had locked himself into one of the empty cells and had only come out for meals. Usopp had refused to tell anyone what he was working on, all he said was that it would help the Straw Hats in the future against other pirates and Marines. Luffy's musings were interrupted by Usopp's voice calling his name.

"Luffy my invention is finally done!" Usopp shouted, calling Luffy in an excited tone.

Luffy appeared in front of Usopp in a flash of lighting.

Usopp along with the rest of the Straw Hats had grown used to Luffy's habit of appearing out of nowhere in a flash of lighting over the last few weeks so he did not even blink when Luffy appeared.

"Well Usopp what is it that you invented?" Luffy asked his friend in a curious tone.

"I have two inventions to show you, Luffy!" Usopp told Luffy. "The first is hand held explosive that is powerful enough to blow up an entire gallon. The best part is that its small and easy to carry around. All you have to do to activate it is to channel a small amount of Busōshoku Haki and then throw it." Usopp told Luffy while holding out a metal orb mixed with crystal, a blue liquid visible through the crystal.

"The more haki you put into it the stronger the explosion." Usopp warned Luffy in a serious voice.

"Let's test this little baby out. What do you say, Usopp?" Luffy asked his sniper.

"OK, I want to see how it works. But what do we aim for?" Usopp asked Luffy who just pointed to a set of rocks about five miles away from the ship.

"Let's see if I can copy Gramps and hit those rocks from this far away?" Luffy said talking to himself.

"What did you say Luffy?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Nothing. Now watch and learn Usopp!" Luffy told his new sniper.

Luffy threw the metal ball in the air a few times and infused his haki into the metal and crystal orb and then threw it at the rocks like a baseball pitch. The same way his grandpa throws cannonballs and it exploded on contact with the rocks turning them to dust.

"Great invention, Usopp! Now, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Luffy said as he started walking towards the kitchen with Usopp not far behind him.

Later Luffy was in the captain's quarters relaxing and thinking about the message he got from his father. He was spinning his straw hat on his index finger when their was a knock on his door and someone was calling his name interrupting his train of thought.

Luffy stood up and opened his door and came face to face with one of his earlier crew members, a silver haired man that was about five foot three inches and his most notable feature was the x shaped scar on his face. He was one of Luffy's first crew members that he gathered up from the New World. Luffy had saved him from a Marine captain that was going to execute him after they had killed his crew but Luffy had saved him from death row and in return he had joined Luffy's crew and pledged his loyalty to Luffy.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked the crew member.

"Captain Luffy, we got intruders they say their here to take our bounties and they say they want your head. Zoro told me to come and get you, Captain." He reported succinctly.

"I see. Well then, I guess I should go and greet them personally since they want my head. After all their is no need to be rude." Luffy said as he placed his straw hat on his head.

As Luffy walked on to the deck he saw a man that was in his twenties wearing sunglasses and a pair of white pants, a purple shirt, and a blue top. He was wielding a sword in his hand and he looked pretty angry. The intruder started shouting, "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, PIRATE SCUM! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER!"

The instant the man caught sight of Luffy, he started charging right at Luffy, swinging his sword wildly and he ended up cutting the railing on the ship which pissed Luffy off—he considered his ship one of his nakama. Luffy just caught the blade with his hands and delivered a powerful kick to the man's face, making him release his grip on his sword and end up on the broad of his back from the force of the kick.

Luffy then drew his sword from its sheath and placed the tip of his sword to the man's throat.

"Now why did you attack my ship? Are you after my head? You better answer quickly before I lose my patience!" Luffy told the intruder in a cold tone that scared the shit out of the intruder. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Zoro's voice.

"Johnny is that you? Where's Yosaku? " Zoro asked the man that Luffy had at the tip of his blade.

"Brother Zoro, it's terrible! Yosaku is sick and can bearly move then we were fired upon by these pirates!" Johnny told Zoro who nodded at what Johnny told him.

"Luffy, it's OK, they are old friends of mine from my bounty hunting days, they're harmless." Zoro told Luffy who then removed his sabre from Johnny's throat and switched his grip on his swords to a reverse grip and sheathed it back at his side.

"Bring your friend up here and we'll do what we can to help him. But if you try anything funny I'll send you and your friend to Davy Jones Locker!" Luffy warned Johnny in a cold tone that scared the shit out of Johnny who just nodded and promised to behave.

After a few minutes Johnny dragged Yosaku up on to the deck of Luffy's ship and placed him lying down on the Rajjin's deck with a coat under his head for comfort.

Luffy looked him over and saw that he was pale and he was gasping for breath Luffy told him to open his mouth and stick out his tongue.

" Your friend has a mild case of scurvy and it looks like he is dehydrated. Did you let the idiot here drink sea water?" Luffy asked Johnny who told him that he was thirsty so he gave him sea water which caused Luffy and the rest of the crew to look at him as if he was a idiot.

"Get some oranges and grapes and ordinary drinking water, then drain all the juices into a mug and then bring it here. All he needs is some fruit juice and some proper drinking water and he will be fine." Luffy told Johnny having picked up some basic first aid from his time with Shanks and then when he met with Ace again who introduced him to Whitebeard whose nurses had taught him some basic first aid—nothing compared to a fully trained doctor but enough to get by.

The rest of the trip to the Barite was quiet and peaceful unless you count the two bounty hunters attacking Luffy trying to get even at Luffy for firing at them which was why they were now hanging from the crow's nest by their underwear receiving monster wedgies. He also gagged them with some cloth to shut them up and he then went for a nap.

Luffy woke up some time later and they docked the ship at the Barite and dropped the anchor. Luffy told the crew to bring one of the chests full of treasure that they were going to have a feast and a party.

As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a waitress who told them to wait a few minutes and she would get the other staff to join up some of the extra tables so that they can all sit down together. After the cooks joined up some of the extra tables the crew bought out the Barite's alcohol supply including sake and wine and the Straw Hats all ordered their meal.

Their order was taken by a blond haired waiter named Sanji who kept flirting with Nami who took advantage of him. She traced her finger along his jaw and started complimenting him and pretty soon she had him acting like a loyal puppy, he even brought her a rare vintage of wine for free.

When the Straw Hats got their food as soon as they tasted it they told the waitress to tell the chef that this was the best food they ever had. The waitress went over to the blond waiter and passed on their message who just smiled at the compliment.

After some time, they heard a loud voice shouting at the waitress, "What do you mean all the wine is sold out! Do you have any idea who I am? I am Lieutenant "Iron Fullbody!" He then spotted Luffy and the Straw Hats drinking and eating and he noticed that they were drinking loads of alcohol and he stood up and told the waitress to get him some wine and he said he wanted to speak to the manager of this place straight away.

Fullbody walked over to where the Straw Hats and tried to order some of the Marines with him to take the wine from them but they were knocked out by one of the bottles thrown at them by one of the straw hat crew members who did not like some stranger trying to take his precious sake from him especially when he was drinking it.

This caused Nami to laugh at the Marine's state on the ground. Fullbody, who was angry and humiliated, snapped at Nami. "Shut up you orange haired whore! There is only one thing you're good for and if you're lucky I might let you please me later." He told Nami as he stared at her lecherously.

Luffy stood up radiating haki ready to kill Fullbody who had the mistake of insulting Nami, his precious nakama.

"Get out now! No one insults a lady in my presence!" Sanji told the Marine as he kicked him in the face, sending him flying back to the far wall.

Just as Sanji kicked the Marine an old man with a big chef's hat and a wooden leg came into the room with the waitress from earlier. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the Marine that Sanji had kicked. "I heard one of you is looking for the manger and that's me, I'm head chef Zeff, owner of this place." When he saw the state that the Marine was in he turned to Sanji.

"Sanji, are you picking fights with the customers again?" Zeff asked the blond haired waiter.

"No, you old geezer. It was the idiot over there, he is picking fights with the customers." Sanji told Zeff who then turned to the Marine who had managed to get back to his feet only to receive a kick to the face from Zeff's wooden leg.

"You're barred for life from my restaurant, now get out!" Zeff told Fullbody as he kicked him out the door of the restaurant.

"You'll pay for this! Men, aim the cannons! Sink this junker to the bottom of the sea!" Fullbody ordered his men who followed his order and aimed their cannons at the Barite.

"Men, get ready! We're going to teach this little punk what it means to mess with the Barite, home of the fighting chefs!" Zeff commanded the cooks and Sanji who were beside him ready to fight Fullbody.

"Straw Hats, what do you say we teach some Marine dogs how play nice? Are you ready?" Luffy asked the crew who stood up.

"Aye, Captain!" They all had maniacal grins on their faces that promised pain for the Marines. Luffy walked over to the entrance of the restaurant wit his crew behind him after he had heard Fullbody threaten to sink the Barite and Luffy wanted to get even with him for insulting Nami.

Luffy walked in front of Zeff and the chefs followed by the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Why don't you guys relax? We'll take care of these Marine dogs!" Luffy told the chefs.

When Zeff heard Luffy speak he turned his head to get a good look at Luffy and recognized him as the kid who had come to the Barite all those years ago when he had first opened it back when it was just him and Sanji for staff.

Luffy covered himself in a layer of protective lighting and pointed his open left hand and released a large blast of electricity and shouted his attack name "SANGO!" which destroyed the Marine's ship and sent Fullbody flying into orbit.

"What are you doing in these parts, gaki? Last time I saw you, you were only knee high and were with Red Haired Shanks." Zeff asked Luffy with a grin.

Luffy looked turned around to look at who had spoken and he saw a old man with a big mustache and his most distinguishing features was the big chefs hat and the wooden peg leg. Luffy could nearly swear that he had met him before as the old man seamed to recognize him. Luffy thought hard and he suddenly remembered the last time he was at the Barite was when he was a kid with Shanks after they had left Fuusha Village when Shanks had agreed to take him on as an apprentice.

Luffy remembered the old man who had greeted Shanks and told him that if he was here for trouble to get lost but Shanks said they only came here to celebrate their newest crew member and he had told Luffy to introduce himself to Zeff. Luffy introduced himself to the old man who told Luffy his name was Zeff and he was the owner and chef of this restaurant. Shanks had recognized him as "Red Shoes" Zeff and had asked what had happened to his leg. Zeff had told Shanks that he gave it up for the new generation.

"Red Shoes Zeff. I remember you now. As for what I am doing here how about I tell you over a drink my treat?" Luffy asked Zeff who agreed and led Luffy into the back to one of the private rooms and had one of waitresses bring some sake for them to drink.

"So what are you doing here, brat? You don't look like the type to be scared by the Grand Line and run away. If you were scared that easy you would be dead by now and I doubt a pirate of Red Hair's caliber would have taken you as an apprentice if that was the case."

"You're right. I'm going back to the Grand Line after One Piece, but before that I need to fill in a few crew positions. One of these is a chef but since it's a pirate ship I need a cook that can fight." Luffy told Zeff.

"Which is why you came here home of the fighting chefs." Zeff finished for Luffy. "You've come to the right place. Though I don't know if you'll manage to get any of them to join you. They're too devoted to this restaurant." Zeff told Luffy.

"I have my ways. What about the blond chef that sent the Marine dog into the restaurant wall?"

"You mean Sanji?" Zeff asked Luffy who nodded.

"Good luck trying to get Sanji to join you. He is fiercely loyal to this restaurant and me, even though the little bastard gets into a lot of fights." Zeff told Luffy with a laugh at the way he described Sanji.

"Is Sanji a problem? I could take him off your hands?" Luffy offered Zeff.

"They're all trouble! But I know someday he will leave. He has a dream to find All Blue, a place where all the oceans of the world meet." Zeff told Luffy.

"You know, I heard a rumor of a place where all the oceans of the world meet at the Island of Rafetel at the end of the Grand Line, the same place where One Piece is supposed to be at." Luffy told Zeff then paused for a minute. "I'm headed there and I could bring Sanji with me, that way I get a chef and he gets to follow his dream." Luffy told Zeff who laughed.

"You've got a silver tongue, boy! Take the little bastard. I already trust him with you. If you can convince him to join you then take him with you to a place where only Rodger and his crew set foot!" Zeff told Luffy who just grinned.

Luffy and Zeff walked back out to the restaurant to talk to Sanji and convince him to join the Straw Hat Pirates. When suddenly the doors of the restaurant burst open and a sickly looking man sat down on a table. He looked sickly and starved like and very much like Death warmed over.

A large man with a balding head and a fake smile plastered on his face who resemblesd Popeye walked up to the sickly looking stranger that had sat down at one of the tables. "Get me some food now. I don't care what it is, just get me some now." The stranger ordered Patty.

"Do you have money to pay for the meal?" Patty asked the stranger who drew a pistol from his shirt and pointed it at Patty.

"How about I pay with lead? Now get me a good bit of food or I decorate the walls with your brains!" The stranger threatened Patty.

Patty kicked the chair from under the stranger and the stranger fell back onto his back and cried out in pain when Patty stepped on the hand holding the pistol making him release it."Now get out!" Patty told the sickly stranger as he picked him up and threw him out the doors of the Barite.

"Patty, sometimes you disappoint me." Zeff sighed after he saw the scene in front of him. Luffy saw Sanji walk out the door after the stranger with a plate of food and decided to follow him. Luffy walked out the door and sat on the railing and saw Sanji give the starving man a plate of food.

"Here, eat this." Sanji told the stranger as he handed him a plate of food.

"Thank you, my name's Gin." Gin ate the food like a dying man.

"It's fine. To go hungry is a terrible thing." Sanji told Gin.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm part of Don Krieg's crew. I'm a fairly high member in his crew. If there's anything I can do to repay you for this, just name it." Gin told Sanji.

"So where did you come from if you're starving and look nearly dead?" Luffy asked Gin.

"The Devil's Ocean, the Grand Line! We were there for months and it was hell. We lost half of our armada to that blasted ocean and a devil that lived there." Gin told Luffy who snorted.

"I've been to the Grand Line and the New World. Only the strong survive there. It looks like your crew was just weak." Luffy told Gin.

"That place is cursed, its evil! Half of our armada—gone in a blink of an eye! We wandered the seas until we got back here, starving." Gin told Luffy as he stood up and thanked Sanji again before he walked off.

"You know that was a nice thing you did for him" Luffy told Sanji.

"Have you really been in the Grand Line?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Yeah I was there with my old captain when I was still an apprentice." Luffy told Sanji.

"Red-Haired Shanks, right?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"How do you know who I did my time under?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"I heard you and the old geezer talking and I heard him say that you were here when I and the old fart opened the restaurant." Sanji told Luffy.

"So what are you doing in these seas? From what you said to Gin you don't seam like the type to run away from the Grand Line?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"I just came back to fill up some crew positions for my crew before I go back to the Grand Line. The reason that I came here is to find a fighting cook for my ship and as this is the home of the fighting cooks what better place?" Luffy told Sanji. "What do you say, Sanji? Join my crew and accomplish your dream and find All Blue the geezer told me about. Your best bet is to come with me to the end of the world to Raftel where One Piece is. According to a rumor I heard from Shanks their is a place their where all the oceans of the world meet." Luffy told Sanji.

"The gods gifted you with a silver tongue, Luffy, I would love to go with you but my place is here. I owe the crap chef too much to just leave this restaurant. I'll stay here until I die." Sanji told Luffy.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of beautiful women to meet out on the sea, not to mention the legendary island of amazons. Imagine it! An island full of beautiful women who have never seen a man!" Luffy told Sanji trying to coax him to join his crew even though he knew what he was being underhanded but hey he was a pirate and he wanted Sanji in his crew.

"That's a very tempting offer Luffy, especially the Amazon part, but my place is here. I can't join your crew." Sanji told Luffy.

The restaurant door opens and Zeff walks out of the Restaurant and speaks to Sanji. "Go with him! I don't need you here, especially when your food tastes like crap. I have had seaweed that tasted better than this slop you call food." Zeff tells Sanji.

"There is nothing wrong with my food, old geezer!" Sanji tells Zeff and then goes to walk back into the restraunt.

"I'm hanging around for the next few days until I get Sanji to join my crew." Luffy tells Zeff.

"I think you nearly had him with the Amazon part of your offer. You made a good impression on him, I can tell." Zeff told Luffy who nodded.

(Next Day)

Luffy was sitting in the Barite at a table trying to convince Sanji to join his crew when the doors opened and one of the Straw Hats came running over to Luffy's table and whispered something in his ear.

"Captain the Guy from yesterday is on his way here and he brought some friends and his Captain Krieg. They look half dead like the guy from yesterday."

"Tell Zoro to get the crew ready for a fight in case there's trouble." Luffy ordered.

"Hey, Sanji. Looks like you may have to get some food ready! Gin and some friends of his are on their way here with Krieg." Luffy told Sanji.

Krieg and Gin walked into the restaurant with Krieg leaning on Gin for support. Sanji placed a plate of food in front of Krieg who wolfed down all the food that was presented to him in record time. "Thanks for the food." Krieg said before he whipped out a pistol. "But now I'm going to have to steal your ship." He said with a bestial grin.

"Now, what kind of thanks is that? We feed you and then you say you're going to steal our ship? That's not very polite." One of the cooks told Krieg.

"My flagship is a wreck. When I'm finished with you, I'll dump you into the sea." Krieg pointed out the window of the Barite to the damaged galleon. "There are about two hundred men on my ship who still draw breath. They're dying from wounds, hunger and thirst. They need two hundred rations of food and water. You will prepare them. Some of them have already starved to death. There is no time to waste." Krieg told the cooks.

"You must have lost it if you expect us to cook for your crew just so that they will over run us!" One of the cooks shouted at Krieg.

"You don't understand. I was not asking, I was giving an order." Krieg told the Barite staff.

"Order this!" Patty shouted as he pointed cannon at Don Krieg and fired it at him hitting Krieg dead on. When the smoke cleared it showed Krieg was unharmed thanks to his armor.

"Do you really think you're the first one to aim a cannon at him? He wears armor to protect him from bullets and cannon balls!" Luffy told Patty.

Suddenly they all heard a noise: _Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!_ _Thud!_ A huge bag was placed on the floor in front of Krieg by Zeff who crossed his arms looking at Krieg.

"Chef Zeff!" Came a chorus from the fighting cooks.

"There's food for two hundred men. Take it." Don Krieg's eyes widened.

"Zeff…did you say Zeff?"

"Chef! What're you thinking! If we feed those pirates, they'll come and overrun us!"

"Doubtful. They're all spineless cowards who could not make it in the Grand Line." Zeff told the cooks who reeled. "You went to the Grand Line… but you came back here with your tail between your legs like a bunch of beaten dogs. The _tyrant_ of the eastern seas, who commands fifty pirate ships, couldn't even handle the first part of the Grand Line! Weaklings, the lot of you!" Zeff told Krieg with a sneer.

"You're 'Red Shoes' Zeff!" Krieg said to himself more than anyone to affirm his own claim. "'Red Shoes' Zeff. So you're still alive and not dead like the Marines say you are!" Krieg exclaimed.

"So what do you want?" Zeff asked Krieg.

"Red Shoes Zeff, the man whose feet were stained with the blood of his enemies thanks to your unique fighting style." Krieg said. "You sailed the Grand Line unscratched for a whole year but did you give up you pirate days because you chose to or was it because you couldn't do it anymore, eh Zeff? You're not Red Shoes anymore, are you?"

"Now what do you want Krieg?" Zeff asked him

"I think he wants your log book to find out what route you took to sail in the Grand Line." Luffy told Zeff.

"I won't give scum like you our log book! It holds the memories of all those men who sailed with me along with their hopes and dreams!" Zeff told Krieg in a firm voice full of resolve.

"Very well, if you won't give it to me I'll be back to take it from you by force!" Krieg told Zeff. "Let's go, Gin. We have men to feed!" Krieg ordered Gin who then followed him out of the restaurant.

(30-Mins later)

"Straw Hats, get ready for battle! Let's show these pussies what real pirates fight like!" Luffy told his crew who cheered in agreement with Luffy. "Sanji, get them to raise the fin so that we can go wild! If we wreck the restaurant the geezer will go nuts." Luffy told Sanji who told Patty to do it.

Then Don Krieg appeared on the deck of the boat. "What are you all standing around for! Let's dump this wreck and board the restaurant ship! A bunch of useless cooks can't stop us! I want that ship and log book now!" Krieg ordered his men. The first wave of pirates jumped off their ship on to the fin of the Barite and charged at Luffy and the Straw Hats.

Luffy covered his body in a protective layer of lighting and looked at the incoming pirates with a maniacal grin on his face that promised pain for Krieg's crew. Luffy pointed two fingers towards the sky and focused a massive amount of lighting over the pirates and then shouted his attack name, "El-Thor!"A powerful lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky incinerating the Pirates and killing them all instantly making Krieg's crew shake in fear at the powerful attack.

Just as Luffy was about to launch another attack he senesd another presence thanks to his haki and fruit powers—someone he had not sensed since his time with Shanks as a kid.

"Move the ship now!" Luffy shouted out to his crew members still on the _Rajjin_ who complied with the strange order and began to move it. No sooner had they moved the ship than one of Krieg's massive galleons was split in half.

"That's him! The Devil who sank one hundred ships, single handedly!" Krieg's men shouted their voices full of fear.

"Why are you tormenting us!" One of Krieg's men shouted at Mihawk.

"For fun." Mihawk replied.

"Chef Zeff! How did he destroy half of Krieg's fleet? He looks too human to be a monster!" One of the cooks asked Zeff.

"Dracule Mihawk is the greatest swordsman in the world. All he needs is the sword on his back or any type of blade." Zeff answered.

"Men, fire on Hawkeye now!" Krieg ordered his men who drew pistols and started firing at Mihawk who just deflected them quite easily with his sword without even trying.

"Idiots! You're just wasting bullets shooting at a swordsman of his caliber!" Luffy told them still covered in lighting. Luffy and Zoro walked towards Mihawk. "It's been a long time, Mihawk. I see you're still as good as ever."

"Indeed it has been a while since I saw you last, Anchor. I see you have grown up a lot since I last saw you. You're stronger as well." Mihawk told Luffy causing Luffy's eye to twitch at Shanks's nickname for him.

"You split that galleon with your sword?" Zoro asked Mihawk, pointing to Krieg's ship.

"Of course." Mihawk replied which caused Zoro to grin.

"I see. Then you are the greatest swordsman in the world. I went to sea to find and challenge you!" Zoro told Mihawk.

"Why?" Mihawk asked Zoro curious of his reasons.

"To be the greatest." Zoro then drew a sword from his waste and pointed it towards the greatest swordsman on the Grand Line. "You said you wanted some fun? Then fight me!" Zoro told Mihawk as he readied his three swords.

"The three-sword style! It's the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!" The Krieg Pirates shouted recognizing Zoro's from his sword style.

"If you're a decent swordsman, you don't need to cross swords with me to know that I far surpass your puny skills. Does the courage to point that blade at me come from ignorance or stupidity?" Mihawk taunts.

"It comes from a from a promise to a friend and the will to be the greatest!"

"How pathetic." Mihawk then pulls at the necklace from around his neck and uncapped the dagger inside.

"What's that for?" A vein in Zoro's head twitched at the small knife that Mihawk was going to fight him with.

"I'm not the kind of fool who hunts a rabbit with a cannon. Despite your meager reputation you're still just a bunny." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but this is the smallest knife I have."

Zoro snarled in anger and started to channel Haki into his blades and charges at Mihawk. "YOU'LL FEEL STUPID WHEN I KILL YOU!" Mihawk merely stood there, fiddling with the small dagger in his hand.

"Oni GIRI!" Dracule merely stuck out the dagger and blocked the entire attack, holding all three swords pinned together. Zoro trembled, in shock with the fact that Mihawk had blocked the unblockable onigiri. "RAAAAAAR!" Zoro charged on Dracule, with the swordsman master blocking every single attack. With a flick of his arm, Zoro was sent flying.

"I came to win!" Zoro yelled as he continued his furious barrage channeling a massive amount of haki into his swords and attacking Hawkeye again.

"The boy knows how to use haki but he still has to learn how to properly use it. He has tremendous potential." Mihawk thought to himself as he blocks Zoro attacks. "What drives you? Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win this battle?" Mihawk asked Zoro.

"I promised a friend that I would be the world's greatest!" Zoro told Mihawk as he charged him like a man possessed. Then, it happened. Mihawk's coat was cut and his arm was dripping blood it was only a small cut, but it proved that Zoro's attack had gotten through, only barely. Zoro pulled away before unleashing a frenzy of attacks, putting all his dreams, ambitions, training, and used his haki that he learnt from Luffy. He unleashed a massive wave of pure will power and determination.

Mihawk blocked each of Zoro's attacks with simple, efficient movements, but his eyes showed disbelief at Zoro being able to cut him especially considering this is the weakest of all the seas for a swordsman of his caliber to be in the East Blue of all seas. Finally, Zoro overextended himself and Mihawk took advantage of Zoro's mistake and stabbed him in the chest.

"Why do you not pull back?"Mihawk asked the weakening Zoro.

Zoro responded in a gasp. "I don't honestly know. I just feel that if I step back, even once, then all the promises, deals, and many other things till now—all of it will be meaningless."

Mihawk replied "Yes, and that's called defeat. If you don't retreat, you'll die." Zoro glared right into the man's eyes, something few had ever done.

"Death would be better than defeat!" Zoro spat at Mihawk, the haki leaving his exhausted body without conscious effort as he spoke to Mihawk who withdrew the knife, putting it away.

"Boy, tell me your name." Zoro got into his final stance, preparing himself for one last attack.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro told Mihawk.

"I will remember that name. I will honor you like a true swordsman, my sword's name is _Kokutou Yoru_, the finest blade in the world, and it shall be the blade to take your life." Mihawk told Zoro. Mihawk then drew the massive blade Kokutō Yoru, holding it was all the grace and power of a true master. Zoro face was full of determination, prepared to fight ferociously to the end for what he believed in, never accepting death, coming back time and time again, stronger than ever.

Zoro started to spin the swords in his hand and called out his attack name "Santouryu Ougi: Sanzen Sekai!" Charging forward towards Mihawk.

The two swordsmen vanished the only people able to see them are the Straw Hats, and Zeff thanks to his experience. When the two swordsmen reappeared Mihawk was now behind Zoro. Zoro retained his stance from his attack, everyone holding their breath waiting for the outcome. Two of the swords in Zoro's hands shattered, and numerous cuts appeared across his body. Unseen by anyone, hidden by his hat, a small cut mars Mihawk's cheek. The man grins because he had found a true swordsman one with enough potential to beat him in the future.

Zoro calmly sheathed his friend Kuina's sword, the Wado Ichimonji, before turning and barring his chest to Mihawk. He looks up, no fear or hesitation in his eyes.

"A blow to the back is a swordsman's shame and the sign of a coward I am not a coward or a dishonorable swordsman." Zoro said, looking into the calm, approving eyes of Mihawk.

"Very true." The master swordsman responds, before bringing his blade down in a slice that cut Zoro's chest wide open.

When all the Straw Hats see this they attack Mihawk thinking their friend is dead. The sky above Mihawk darkens and thunder is heard rumbling in the sky and lighting flashes in the sky above him. "To react like this to their comrades you have truly found yourself a good crew Luffy." Mihawk thinks to himself, impressed with how far they would go for their crew member.

"You can calm down, Monkey D. Luffy. Your friend is fine, there is no need to avenge him." Mihawk tells Luffy in a calm voice as he dodges a bolt of lightning that comes down from the sky, nearly hitting Mihawk. As if by magic the sky clears and Luffy is by Zoro's side on one of the rafts that Sanji had taken when no one was looking to get Zoro when he fell into the water.

The Straw Hats watch, as Zoro shakily unsheathes his one remaining sword. "Never again." They hear. Zoro's voice is faint and weak but full of emotion as unashamed tears fall from Zoro's eyes. "Until I face you again, Mihawk, I will never lose! I'm going to become the world's greatest Swordsman and the Pirate King's right hand! Isn't that right, future Pirate king?" Zoro shouts towards Luffy who smiles and nods at Zoros proclamation.

Mihawk speaks up, drawing the attention of all present "RORONOA ZORO! TRAIN HARDER, HARDER THAN YOU EVER HAVE! SURPASS YOUR LIMITS, DISCOVER YOUR TRUE SELF, THE TRUE WORLD, BECOME STRONGER! HOWEVER LONG IT MAY TAKE, I SHALL AWAIT YOU AT THE TOP. SURPASS THIS SWORD! SURPASS ME! RORONOA ZORO!" Mihawk tells Zoro in a loud voice.

Zeff mumbles to himself in a low voice, only Sanji hearing him. "For Hawkeye to say such words; this crew is destined for greatness they might just achieve their dreams and those two will shake the very foundations of the world itself." Zeff mumbles to himself.

Krieg of course, being the over confident idiot that he is, shouts at Mihawk. "Oi, Hawkeyes! Didn't you come here for my head, the head of the fearsome Don Krieg?"

Mihawk regarded the man with his piercing gaze, which had now returned. "I might have come here for that, but I've had more than my fill of excitement for today. I think I shall return to my home and nap." Krieg yells out in rage, not even caring as his crew members begged him to stop. As he opened fire on Mihawk, the swordsman could be heard saying, "a true fool." He splits another one of Krieg's galleons in half and disappears like the phantom that he is as if he was never there.

"Attack the ship and kill all the cooks now!" Krieg orders his men who attack again only for Luffy to wipe them out with another electric attack called Sango.

Patty and Carnie charged what's was left of Krieg's men with kitchen knives and injuring all the pirates they came across until they were sent flying back towards the Barite by a man with pearl armor who then struck a pose and said, "I am the Invincible Pearl, Don Krieg's second mate! I have never been wounded in battle!" He bragged to Luffy.

"Really? You have never been wounded? What you say we change that?" Luffy told Pearl as he drew his sword and disappeared and reappeared behind Pearl and switched his sword to a reverse grip and sheathed it with a click as a wound appeared on pearls shoulder, spouting blood which caused Krieg's men to panic and scream.

"DANGER! DANGER!" Pearl screamed as he pounded his fists together causing a spark and lighting himself on fire.

"Shit! The idiot will burn the whole place down if I don't stop him!" Sanji said to himself as he charged forward and went to kick Pearl in the head as Pearl blocked it.

"Not even a lion would jump those fires so why would you?" Pearl asked Sanji who snorted.

"I would not be a good cook if I was afraid of a bit of fire" Sanji told Pearl.

"Sanji get back I'll take care of this guy". Luffy told the blond cook who jumped back remembering Luffy's earlier attacks. "Goodbye hot head, time to die!" Luffy told pearl as he focused a large bolt of lighting above Pearl and brought down his El Thor attack, killing Pearl instantly as all the armor did was increase the power of an already lethal attack.

"You ate a devil fruit, didn't you? No matter, I know how to deal with your kind." Krieg told Luffy as he aimed his bazooka and fired an eleteic steel net at Luffy and tried to throw him into the sea but Luffy just phased out of the net thanks to his logia powers.

"You're an idiot; you don't even know about logia fruits, do you? Your pathetic. The second half of the Grand Line is dominated by logia users and the Marine in charge of Loguetown is a logia user not to mention the Marine Admirals are logia fruit users you are pathetic. You would be slaughtered in the New World." Luffy told Krieg. "Time to die, Krieg. You're boring me." Luffy told Krieg as he covered his hand in lightning and aimed it towards Krieg preparing to end his life.

"Stop your lightning now, Straw Hat, or else I blow Sanji's brains out!" Gin threatened Luffy who just looked at him.

"Can you really do it, Gin? Can you really kill the man who saved you from deaths door itself when no one else would? You owe Sanji a debt, Gin." Luffy told Gin who lowered his pistol and turned to Krieg.

"I can't kill this man. I'm sorry, Captain." Gin told Krieg.

"Stop turning my men against me!" Krieg shouted at Luffy. Krieg then put a gas mask on his face and aimed a cannon with poison gas at Gin. "I have no use for a man who can't kill. Die, traitor!" Krieg shouted as he fired at Gin and Sanji but only hit Gin because Gin had knocked Sanji out of the way of the gas.

"Die, scum! The world has no need for scum like you who would kill their own first mate! _Gloam Paddling!_"Luffy shouted as he melted Krieg's armor and reshaped it, trapping Krieg in a metal ball that held his arms and legs togther.

Luffy then kicked Krieg into the ocean. "Enjoy your place in Davy Jones' Locker." Luffy sneered.

(After Battle two hours later)

"Good luck, Zeff! I wish you the best of luck with your restaurant!" Luffy told the pirate turned chef.

Then Sanji came out of the kitchen and walked up to Zeff. "What's wrong with my soup you old geezer?" Sanji asked Zeff having been told by one of the waitress that Zeff was giving out about the soup that Sanji made.

"What's not wrong with it? It's slop! I have never seen such crappy soup in my life! You're fired. Now get out of my restaurant!" Zeff told Sanji.

"You can't fire me! I'm part owner!" Sanji told Zeff who scoffed at Sanji's claim.

"Part owner my ass. I own the Barite, it was my loot that bought this ship and got all the work done on it to make it sea worthy. Now get out of here, brat."

"Hey, Sanji, my offer is still open. Join my crew and achieve your dream and find All Blue. So what do you say?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"Fine. I'll join your crew let me just get my stuff" Sanji told Luffy who grinned and told him it was fine.

Sanji came back and walked out the door of the Barite and saw all of the chefs lined up out side the door all of them had paddles and were grinning at Sanji. As Sanji walked down towards Luffy ship the cooks tried to hit Sanji with the paddles but he just kicked them away.

"Good luck, brat. Achieve your dream and come back and tell me what All Blue is like." Zeff told Sanji.

"I will, crap cook. And thanks for everything, Zeff." Sanji told his teacher and former captain when he was a cabin boy on Zeff's ship.

Suddenly Zoro came walking towards Luffy and whispered something to Luffy. "Luffy, Usopp caught Nami trying to steal the Merry and the loot that's on the ship we got from Don Kriegs ship." Zoro told Luffy who sighed.

"Lock her up in one of the empty cells on the ship that we're using as a store room and guard her with Usopp. Make sure she does not escape. I will deal with her when we get out on the open sea." Luffy paused for a minute to think and then continued. "If she has a good reason I'll let her go free. If not we will kill her for trying to betray her crew although it would be a shame to lose such a good navigator." Luffy told Zoro who nodded and walked back to the flag ship.

"Let's go, Sanji." Luffy told the cook who nodded and walked towards the ship as they pulled out of the harbor.

(End)

What will be Nami's Fate?

Will Luffy Kill her?

Tune in next time to find out the answers to all these questions

* * *

**Authors Note: **Beta Request: I am looking for a new Beta reader for my Story's Goro no Luffy and Harry Potter & The Logia Mage.

Anyone interested in doing beta for either one or both of these stories PM me or put it in a Review.

Thanks and Remember Constrictive criticism is welcome if it helps me improve my writing and Flamers will be ignored and flamed back if I feel like it .


End file.
